I Ain't Missing You At All...
by BrainDamage
Summary: Being Brad's girl...I just had this idea one day...How would it feel to be Brad's girl
1. Default Chapter

I Ain't Missing You At All…..  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n : // taught //  
  
" converstaion"  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked towards the window, and looked outside. The Sun was shining and the birds were singing.  
  
Schuldig kept on telling us to go downtown with his new car. Not that anyone listened.  
  
  
  
Nagi was reading a book, Farfarello was playing with his knife .Amazing thing…..he was playing with it for half an hour and still, no scratch. And myself …well I was carried away by other taughts .And I was tired I waited 'till morning for Brad to come. And when he came he took a cup of coffee and got back to his paperwork.  
  
  
  
You may wondering who the hell am I. I'm Angelina Anderson. Friends call me Angie.What am I doing here?  
  
It was one day when I heard about Schwarz.It took me 3 whole weeks to get in touch with their boss. I always forget that guy's name.I just presented one day there,at his door and told him everything about me and my….power.  
  
I moved his pen trough the whole room, my body didn't moved an inch form where I stood. He wasn't as impressed as I wished to be.Well, Schwarz was his. The guys had their powers.He also mentioned there is someone else in Schwarz who already has my power.  
  
  
  
"That means you don't need me?" I asked  
  
  
  
"That means that as much as it can gather in Schwarz as good as it's gonna get." He said lighting a cigar.  
  
  
  
I risen my eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"That means you will get me in the team?"  
  
  
  
"That means you will be in the team, as long as you obey the rules and you train yourself.I guess you never worked trough crime didn't you?"  
  
  
  
"No….well…yes..a bit " I lied. I was willing to do anything so that I could get out from the hell I was living.  
  
  
  
"Really? What did you do?" I noticed he was a bit surprised. One point for me.  
  
  
  
" I…..once I killed someone…I didn't want to do it but I had to. And a month ago…..I killed someone else….I needed …..revenge…..he did something very wrong to someone…"  
  
  
  
He gazed at me.It is true I'm not a normal skinny teenager. I trained myself with hard training machines and I grew a muscular body, and a tall young lady.I taught that convinced him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I was very angry when I did what I did.But I would do it again.It's like riding a bike"  
  
  
  
"I like how you think…..um…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angelina. Angelina Anderson."  
  
  
  
  
  
"…..Angelina….."  
  
  
  
  
  
The room was filled with cigar smoke And a old cologne . I liked the mix of these two smells. It reminds me of a cafeteria I used to go . The one who owned it smelled like that cologne. And he always had a big cigar with him. He was very nice…  
  
  
  
"Um…sir…..So…"  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked across the room.And stopped in front of his big black wood desk.  
  
  
  
"So…..There is a few people who posses the power you have. Schwarz needs those kind of people.I'm rushing things since you have no experince, but It's hard to find people like you these days.Schwarz will get a call from me today. Tomorrow you may move in"  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. I was so lucky!  
  
  
  
The thing was that my life was miserable. I lived in a orphanage since I was 12. At 11 I runned away from home with all the money my parents had in the house and paid someone to change my name and erase my life. I got to that orphanage where I grew 'till I finally turned 16. I runned form there since I heard about this Schwarz group, and presented me to this guy. I knew he would want me from the first moment I heard his team possesses all sorts of power. I was a Telekinetic myself. A good one I may add.  
  
  
  
My experience goes trough years of training too keep my power at my hand. No one knew.No even my parents. I keept it well hid . Anyway my parents took me by the hand and got me trough hell and Purgatory and trough hell again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day I presented myself in front of their door dressed with a pair of jeans , a red blouse, a jacket and a small backpack.  
  
  
  
The man who answered the door was a bit taller than me.The thing about him that really got my attention was his hair.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
// I know you can hear me// I taught .  
  
  
  
He smirked.  
  
  
  
//Smart girl. I can see your reason very well. Telekinetic huh?//  
  
  
  
//Yes//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Schuldig, who is it?" I heard a voice coming closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall man appears in front of me With a black hair and glasses. And a pair of fascinating eyes. That was the first thing I noticed about Brad. His fascinating eyes.  
  
  
  
"You are….?" He asked  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm ….I'm Angelina Anderson. Your boss…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh so you are the one…" Said Schuldig "than why let a team member stand in the door?" He said opening the door more.I stepped in.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
  
  
It was nice inside. Despite the fact here lived only guys the place was pretty clean. On the couch, in the living room were two other guys.  
  
One of theme was licking a knife and had white hair. I tried not to comment. I knew about Schuldig and I didn't wanted him to hear me.  
  
The other one seemed the same age as me. He was talking with the white- haired guy when I walked in. He looked at me intensely. His eyes had a very beautiful …blue..? color .I had something with eyes that day. I tried to force a smile, but I couldn't.  
  
  
  
They all gathered around. I was scared indeed. The guy with glasses looked pretty upset. He was just staring at me!  
  
No bother to talk about the guy with an eyepatch! THAT was scary! Unusable eyes , and white hair….  
  
He rise off the couch That was when I was scared. Despite the fact he held a knife in his hand he was the tallest of all. I don't like taller people. They make me feel nervous. Specially the ones with a knife in their hands!  
  
  
  
The brunette talked .His deep voice filled up the silent room:  
  
  
  
" We heard you have no training, you're young, and never had a mission like we do before."  
  
  
  
"Your boss said you could train me. I know how to control my power! You are the best in the field aren't you? Then I'm sure you can train me!"  
  
  
  
It seemed that the brunette liked the part with "The best in the field".  
  
  
  
"Sure We don't disobey direct orders. I expect that from you too."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
  
  
Oh yeah…trust me, he liked the "Sir " part even more! I knew how to speak with him from the first moment I laid my eyes on him. He was the I-am-the- boss-around-here-so-don't-argue type. Call him "sir' and he'll take you as one of his best men.  
  
  
  
"Your room is the guests room. We never use it, it's not fancy but it will work. But, first, let me introduce you to what Schwarz means: Schuldig , our mind reader."  
  
  
  
He shacked hands with me.  
  
  
  
// Welcome to the team. I hope you will make it//  
  
  
  
//If you treat me right, maybe I will// I replied to his voice in my head.  
  
  
  
//You have attitude…..I like it//  
  
  
  
//I'm glad you do//  
  
  
  
He smirked.  
  
  
  
Nobody said a word. We stood hand in hand too much time, they noticed we had a mental conversation. The brunette continued after our handshake broke.  
  
  
  
"This is Nagi, our Telekinetic. Now you will have someone to talk with about your power." He said addressing to Nagi.  
  
  
  
Nagi just gave me a confused and cute smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And this one…..this is Farfarello…..painless…"  
  
  
  
I wanted to shake hands with him, but the brunette made some movements with his hands it would be better not to. But, still I gave my hand to him. For a few seconds he looked confused at me with his only eye. I didn't knew then Farfarello hates being touched.  
  
He scanned me again with that eye of his.  
  
  
  
I think he realized I was scared of him. He just made me a sign with his head like " Hi".  
  
  
  
Everybody breath released form tension. Guess they taught Farfarello is gonna poin that knife at my neck or something. Well, to be honest I taught that myself..  
  
  
  
"Um…And I am Crawford. Brad Crawford"  
  
  
  
He referred to me by Crawford first, not by Brad. Once again , I knew he was the kind of man that can't stand to lose and always , I mean always wants the glory.  
  
  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Crawford."  
  
  
  
He smirked. I knew then I got his respect by calling him, Crawford.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next days with Schwarz were very exhausting and the whole house had a menacing amount of tension in it. Until I convoked theme to a discussion.  
  
I was sincere , specially with Crawford.  
  
They all stood on the couch, except for Crawford witch stood behind it.  
  
  
  
" I want to tell me the truth. It seems that my presence here is not very tolerated . I can just go out on the door and never come back." I ended my short speech.  
  
  
  
Crawford looked at me. He realized he didn't had to deal with a spoiled teenager here.  
  
  
  
"It's true Mrs. Anderson that your presence here brings a little tension here. It's a new member, a young one, and specially…..you're a woman. I hope you understand what I mean. We know each other for a long time, and , suddenly here comes a young woman who is joining our team. But still, I think we all have no problem by having you here. I think we all just need time to adjust."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah…" Schuldig agreed.  
  
  
  
"Sure…" said Nagi.  
  
  
  
Farfarello just shut up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Myeah….I think we all agree with this then…Is that all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well…yes, I think it is….I'm sorry if I bothered for nothing.."  
  
  
  
"It's okay. I think we needed this" Crawford told me quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Since then we tried to work as a team. As I look outside all these memories go trough my head. It's been a year…things have changed….  
  
I learn Nagi how to control his powers better. And he learns me stuff too.  
  
I'm the only one that goes to school from here , Nagi doesn't. But still, it's nice. Nobody asks about my grades , or other problems I might have. I like it that way.  
  
  
  
The thing is that they don't ask about anything. Only Nagi sometimes. He still is in doubt about me, I don't know why.  
  
  
  
I look at theme. Nagi is floating his book this time and Farf…..I think he went to get another knife….  
  
I see some blood stains on the couch. I knew he wouldn't last more without cutting himself.  
  
I worry about him. Soon he's gonna drain himself of blood .I think I'm gonna talk to him about that one day.  
  
  
  
  
  
// No use// I hear Schuldig's voice inside my head.  
  
  
  
//You really like messing inside my head don't you?//  
  
  
  
  
  
//Not really I just heard you//  
  
  
  
//What is no use?//  
  
  
  
//Trying to talk to Farf….I once tried///  
  
  
  
//Don't underestimate a woman's power ///  
  
  
  
I saw him laughing.  
  
  
  
//Yes that is true indeed. So do you wanna go with the car downtown?//  
  
  
  
//You're incredible. My head hurts from all that " wanna co with my NEW car downtown" stuff . You're hopeless…///  
  
  
  
  
  
Smirking again  
  
  
  
///I think I am. So?//  
  
  
  
//Well we are getting bored….Why not? Not like Brad's gonna pop here on 3 in the afternoon.//  
  
  
  
Schuldig rised from the couch.  
  
  
  
" C'mon guys, I have to show off with my new car !"  
  
  
  
Nagi whispered while he was going towards the door " hopeless" and Farf….well Farf just got ahead of me and Schuldig into the backseat of the car.  
  
Still…I was thinking about Brad.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Like it? Then please review.I'll need at least 7-8 reviews to get the 2nd chapter up. 


	2. Night Out

I Ain't Missing You At All…  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
We got back late at night. Schuldig almost hit the car in a brick wall. Well that was because he was distracted by Farf who almost jumped off the window because he saw a squirrel.  
  
But Schuldig had his way with cars and he made a quick turn .  
  
  
  
Nagi was so nervous that he floated us for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
After that we went into a club . How was it…..Blue Angel…..or something like that.  
  
  
  
Well we broke up. Nagi didn't had the legal age to go there and I didn't want to leave him alone. Schuldig agreed to meet there after an hour.  
  
  
  
We found Farfarello a squirrel to keep him busy and left him in the car.  
  
  
  
Nagi is a great company. He's a very smart kid, you can talk anything with him.  
  
  
  
"How do you feel being the youngest here?" I asked while buying some ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Unappreciated " He answered simply taking the cocoa ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Yeah….I taught so " I said smiling  
  
  
  
" How do you feel? "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being the only girl here."  
  
"Oh….well..weird….having so much guys around me…it's really weird. "  
  
  
  
He smiled I didn't really knew how to express myself about this.  
  
  
  
"What about Brad?"  
  
  
  
The kid got in the soft spot.  
  
  
  
"What do..um..you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Being Brad's girlfriend , you know…." He seemed confused too.  
  
  
  
"Uh…..well… telling you straight….I feel sorry. He never is there when I need him….It's like….uh….I don't even exist…"  
  
  
  
"Like in the mission when Hidaka caught you? "  
  
  
  
I had right then a flashback.  
  
  
  
// Flashback//  
  
  
  
Hidaka caught me from behind. I struggled , but I couldn't get away. The boys were far away. I was left behind .  
  
  
  
Brad already set the bomb in the building and they were by the car.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Schuldig stopped.  
  
  
  
"Where's Angie? "  
  
  
  
"Let's go God damn it or we'll blow up!" Brad screamed.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?!" Schuldig screamed at him.  
  
  
  
Nagi looked and saw me and Hidaka fighting.  
  
"Schuldig ! There!"  
  
  
  
Schuldig came running towards me and I threw Hidaka in a wall. Schuldig caught my hand he rushed me to the car. Brad looked at us and started the car .  
  
  
  
  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Nagi….like then…"  
  
  
  
"Then…why do you stay here, with him?"  
  
  
  
"Well….I stay because this is the only place where I feel like home in a way. And besides, I stay with you , not only with Brad." I said smiling.  
  
  
  
I remembered when the Brad stuff started. It was almost 2 moths ' till I was in Scwarz.  
  
One night I stayed up because I couldn't sleep.  
  
Brad came to have a cup of coffee so he can be awake to review the missions and do some paperwork. He sat down with me and talked to me about what is bothering me.  
  
  
  
" Well….I feel unwanted here."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
  
  
"How come?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know , maybe it's just me , but it's like everyone is so cold with me and nobody wants to talk with me.I feel alone."  
  
"You shouldn't have. This is us. We are like this, like this we are acting. We've been like this ever since Schwarz begun ."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled. It was the first time when I saw Brad smiling. He looked like an ordinary young dad. Dad? Well I think I always considered him like a father to all. Even to me. Maybe because my father never loved me much , and seeing Brad taking care of everything , the missions, the paperwork, meetings, and all the other stuff made me consider him a father.  
  
We both rise in the same time from the table and I accidentally spilled my cocoa on his white shirt.  
  
  
  
I taught he will explode.  
  
  
  
"My new shirt! " He said.  
  
  
  
"Sorry…I didn't mean…I…"  
  
I took a kitchen towel and wet it and tried to clean the spot.  
  
  
  
"It was a new one!"  
  
  
  
"Oh gimme ' a break! Don't make such a fuss about it! I clean it tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
I said nervous and threw the towel in his face.  
  
I think we looked very funny standing there. Brad with a towel on his face and with his white 'new ' shirt black from the cocoa and me with my arms crossed in my black pajamas.  
  
  
  
"Fine. You're gonna clean it!"  
  
  
  
Hmm.. Brad didn't explode the way I taught he will. Amazing….His hair was wet from the towel.  
  
  
  
I started laughing.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You look like a little angry child…" I said laughing.  
  
  
  
He threw the towel in my face and smirked. And I was laughing loudly.  
  
  
  
"You're too hyper." He said  
  
"And you're too serious, Mr . Crawford." I still keep my respect for him despite the fact I hit him with the towel. " You should let that coffee for a while."  
  
  
  
"And you should leave the sugar." He said .  
  
  
  
"Okay I promise. Leave the shirt tomorrow on the sofa and when I wake up I'll clean it."  
  
  
  
And while I arranged the towel to his place he came behind me . I turned around. And looked into his eyes. Those eyes that fascinated me all that time. He took my face into his hand. He has very soft hands.  
  
  
  
And kissed me.  
  
  
  
The man of steel kissed the hyper girl. No way. He has soft lips, and very hot ones. I could feel the taste of coffee in his mouth .He played with me, with his hands on my pajama , on my back and when his hand got under it I was shattering and broke the kiss. I didn't want more. I was afraid of more.  
  
  
  
We looked into each other's eye for a few seconds and he walked away.  
  
  
  
I heard him meeting with Schuldig on the way to his room.  
  
"So, you finally did it. " He said.  
  
He pushed Schuldig aside and keep on walking.  
  
  
  
"I read your mind Brad. I couldn't believe it first.But you did it."  
  
"Yes I did. You have a problem with that?'  
  
  
  
"Fine by me." He said and walked away.  
  
  
  
After a few days the rest of Schwarz found out. No one made a fuss about it and keep it silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angie? Angieeeeeeeee!"  
  
  
  
Nagi woke me up from my daydreaming .  
  
  
  
"Where were you thinking? You almost passed on the red light." He showed me  
  
  
  
I looked and saw the cars passing in front of me. My ice cream was melting.  
  
  
  
"Nowhere. Old memories."  
  
  
  
"Or new ones?"  
  
I smiled and arranged his hair.  
  
  
  
"You don't miss anything do you?"  
  
  
  
"I guess not."  
  
  
  
"C'mon, let's go into the park to see the swans. I heard they got back on the lake."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me and Nagi always got along well. We usually walked trough the park or he helped me to learn more about computers or we just float ourselves trough the house and talked about a lot of things.  
  
  
  
Now we are walking trough the dark trying to find the light switcher. Nagi is almost asleep. I try to look at the clock and guide Nagi not to hit something in the dark.  
  
  
  
3:12 in the morning. Wow.  
  
  
  
Schuldig heads for his room and I float Nagi to his . I put him on his bed and put the blanket on him. Such a cute kid. I like him very much, I hope I won't hurt him in any way . He started to trust me now, I don't want to ruin his trust.  
  
  
  
"You won't, don't worry." I turn and trough the lights form outside the window I see Schuldig.  
  
  
  
"You never stay out of my head do you?"  
  
  
  
" You keep your mind open to me every time. Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Nope.Let's talk outside if you have something to tell me. I don't want to wake up Nagi."  
  
  
  
He stepped outside . I kissed Nagi on his forehead and went after him.  
  
  
  
" Can you help me put Farfarello in his room ?'  
  
"Room? You call Farf's cell 'room' ?"  
  
"Yes I do. Is that bothering you in any way?"  
  
  
  
"Me? No. Not at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
He helped me putting Farf in his room. He wanted to put his straightjacket , but we both agreed he should sleep a night without it.  
  
  
  
"You really care about these two don't you?" He said while locking the door.  
  
" I care about all of you. Even of you."  
  
  
  
I said going towards Brad;s room. I left Schuldig smirking like he always does.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brad was asleep on his desk with the head on some documents. I got my hand trough his hair and took his glasses off.  
  
  
  
Should I wake him up? Maybe not. He'll be mad about sleeping while working and he will stay up ' till daylight. He should get some rest. I'll just let him sleep. I kiss his cheek and shut all the lights.  
  
  
  
I go to my room and float myself to the bed.  
  
  
  
I hear Farfarello playing with something made of steel. Soon I don't hear anything and I fall asleep. Before I fall asleep I see something. It slowly opens the door. I don't see what it really is. A man, a tall one…Am I dreaming?  
  
  
  
It sure feels like a dream. He kisses my lips softly and goes away…  
  
  
  
Is it a dream…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * **  
  
It looks like no one reads it, but I 'm still gonna write it until I finish it. 


	3. The way you make me feel

I Ain't Missing You At All…..  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The light wakes me up. But I don't open my eyes yet. I want to remember the dream last night. The touch of his lips on mine….and then I suddenly remember. His perfume….I felt it somewhere else. But it's not Brad's , I know that for sure.  
  
  
  
Oh, get a grip of yourself ! It was just a dream ! Wake up Angelina !  
  
  
  
But still….no! No way!  
  
  
  
The door opens. I turn and see Brad looking at me. He didn't even knocked.  
  
  
  
"God you all are a mess! When did you got back home last night?"  
  
  
  
I roll my eyes and rise to pull my jeans on me.  
  
"Well , good morning to you too Brad…."  
  
  
  
"Good day maybe." He says and points to the clock on the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
2:56  
  
  
  
What?! Almost 3 in the afternoon?  
  
  
  
He sees my surprised expression.  
  
  
  
"Yes……remember you had school today ! "  
  
  
  
"Gimme a break Brad! You are not my father ! I had one already ! He was enough!"  
  
  
  
His face changes his expression for a few seconds. And his cold expression comes back.  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
And he leaves. Just letting me stay there .I scream to him:  
  
  
  
"I only wanted some understanding from you …"  
  
  
  
  
  
He doesn't stop. Just keeps on walking towards the exit door. And he goes outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"……why can't I get some…?" I say to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Everybody had some appetite today. Schuldig ate like crazy a whole pizza. He finished it in 10 minutes !  
  
  
  
Me and Nagi were looking at him . It must be because of all the drinking last night . He hasn't ate since 9 o'clock yesterday.  
  
  
  
// I heard that// I hear his voice in my head.  
  
  
  
// I bet you did.// I said drinking from my cup of cocoa. I really love cocoa.  
  
  
  
//It's true I had much to drink last night. But, still, I wasn't drunk//  
  
  
  
//I know. You never get drunk. Brad would go crazy on you.///  
  
  
  
//Thinking of Brad..where is he?//  
  
  
  
//Well….// I was thinking what to say. I didn't want Schuldig to know he's mad at us.  
  
  
  
//I already know dear.///  
  
  
  
//Fuck it!//  
  
  
  
  
  
///Hehehhe….maybe I'll teach you to close your mind some day.///  
  
  
  
//Why not today?//  
  
  
  
// Not yet. Not yet….//  
  
  
  
Schuldig rises from the table and goes to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Then comes the idea to me. I rise and go to his room. I see his perfume bottle and I smell it. No, is not his.  
  
But I know it wasn't a dream last night . Brad didn't noticed because he was too mad but I did. The door lock was dirty and I also noticed some dirty footsteps inside the room.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Schu- "  
  
  
  
Nagi entered in the room.  
  
  
  
"Guys , Brad is here."  
  
  
  
  
  
I try while Nagi speaks to think of something else , so Schuldig wouldn't do a research in my mind again.  
  
  
  
Brad. Yes I think about Brad.  
  
  
  
"I was looking for a magazine. I taught you took it. I'm coming Nagi."  
  
  
  
And I pass towards the room and go and get a seat next to Fafarello on the sofa.  
  
Brad looks at us all. Schuldig takes a seat next to Nagi. Brad is the only one standing up.  
  
  
  
"Glad too see everybody is up. Finally…."  
  
  
  
Everybody mumbles , Nagi barely keeps his eyes open and Schuldig yawns . Farfarello started cutting a pillow with his knife . And me…I look at theme trying not to laugh. They're doing this just to make Brad angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…stop it right now ! I have a mission report."  
  
  
  
"We're listening" Says Schuldig .  
  
  
  
" Takatori gave me this one this morning. It's quite an interesting mission . I think you know the Research Institute Katori don't you?"  
  
  
  
"Do you know it?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Isn't the one…"  
  
"Wait…I think I do.."  
  
"Next to the factory.."  
  
"No..I think…"  
  
"I don't think so.."  
  
"That one is old.."  
  
"Yeah..but.."  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP ! "  
  
  
  
We all shut up. Brad takes a deep breath trying not to really scream at us.  
  
  
  
"Fine , you don't know it. You'll see it ! Okay , that institute has something that Takatori wants. We have to get it. High security , video cameras, movement lasers , alarms. Do you think you can handle it ?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Sure…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
" Stealing hurts God."  
  
  
  
"Yeah…whatever…" We all mumble while we rise and get the files with the mission summary.  
  
  
  
"I hope you will be awake this night." Brad says and goes into his room.  
  
I follow him.  
  
  
  
"Brad…I wanted to say something to you…ask you…"  
  
  
  
"Fast please."  
  
  
  
"Well… tell me the truth… do you love me?"  
  
  
  
He stares at me. His eyes are cold.  
  
  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you show it then…?"  
  
  
  
"Look what, I have a lot of work, a mission to complete and you're talking about love?"  
  
  
  
"Work…fine Brad."  
  
And I step out.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Two hours until we go to the Institute. The night falls. I stay on the balcony and watch the city . So many lights , so many lives out there. So many lies out there, so much pain out there.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really want to tell someone about me. About all the things I lied . I wish I could tell Brad. But….he will ..I don't think he would kill me , maybe just chase me and make my life miserable. I lied about a lot of things to this….what is his name..? Tak…..whatever..  
  
  
  
I'm not what I seem. Not at all.  
  
  
  
The city lights….Oh…my only friends. The lights of the city. Electrical lights . Neon lights.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Brad…"  
  
  
  
I turn around.  
  
"Wha- ? "  
  
I see Nagi in the pale neon lights.  
  
  
  
"It's because of him isn't it ?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because of him you are sad aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Um…"  
  
  
  
" You don't have to answer. I know it. "  
  
  
  
"Mr. Knows-it-all ." I say smiling. He doesn't respond with a smile.  
  
  
  
Please Nagi, smile. I don't want you miserable because of me.  
  
"excuse me" I say  
  
I have to have a talk with Brad, I really do.  
  
I knock before I enter.  
  
  
  
"Come in "  
  
  
  
I see him at his desk.He rolls his eyes when he sees me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Please Brad I have to get something straight with you ."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
"Tell me do you CARE?"  
  
  
  
I rise my voice in front of him.  
  
  
  
"What is it that you don't understand? I have work to do now !"  
  
  
  
"You always have ! When you'll get some time for me? You don't care for anyone !"  
  
  
  
"Stop it Anderson !"  
  
  
  
"You don't even call me Angelina ! Can you pronounce that ? AN-GE-LI-NA !!"  
  
  
  
I felt his heavy hand hitting my face. It hit me so hard that I fell on he rug.  
  
  
  
I look at him surprised.  
  
  
  
"Get out ! "He says.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hold back my tears and run off the room. Nagi stares at me.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"I'm going for a walk." I say and go without saying another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
I run on the stairs and on the street. The people look at me but I don't care. I keep on running.  
  
  
  
Damn you Brad ! I only wanted you to care ! To feel something ! Why are you so ice-cold ?  
  
  
  
If I don't appear 'till they go on the mission he'll be very pissed off…so what? We been lovers for a while but he never showed me understanding , not even for a few seconds. Because I didn't fucked with him or what ? Fuck yourself Brad !  
  
  
  
I stop to catch my breath. I realize I am crying. Stupid Angelina. All you know is crying . Idiot ! You're useless !  
  
  
  
The rain starts. It's cursed. Every time I cry the sky cries with me .  
  
  
  
The lights start to fade.. the lights are going down on me …  
  
  
  
It wets my hair and my clothes. I don't care.  
  
  
  
I always had the woman's power. I wonder if I still do. Nope. Just a teenager's power. That is not good enough isn't it?  
  
  
  
The rain is getting colder and it starts raining with big raindrops.  
  
  
  
I fall and hit something. Something very hard. It hurts but I still rise and run.  
  
  
  
My shirt is ripped off in that place, is it my hand? And it bleeds. I don't care.  
  
  
  
In my run , I don't see anything. It's mist .  
  
In my face appears a light. A small shop.  
  
  
  
I'm cold…  
  
  
  
I'm freezing….  
  
  
  
I don't care if those guys from Weiss appear right now in front of me and kill me.  
  
  
  
In my run I bump into someone and in the rush I fall on the wet street. I try to figure out who's standing in front of me.  
  
I look up in terror. In front of me stays the read head from Weiss.  
  
  
  
It's like a dream.. I don't see clearly anymore.  
  
  
  
I dream he's rising his katana and tries to kill me.  
  
  
  
I dream of blood .  
  
  
  
I dream of a tall man taking me in his arms.  
  
  
  
I dream blackness….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Shall I continue or erase the chapter? 


	4. Blackness....Dizzyness....Sleep.....

I Ain't Missing You At All….  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
My body hurts….Every single muscle in it hurts . My hand hurts like hell…..  
  
  
  
My eyes hurt…like hell….  
  
  
  
I'm too exhausted …I can't open my eyes….I don't want to open theme….I'm too tired….I'm very hot…I think I have fever…..I'm sleepy….  
  
  
  
I have to wake up, but I can't…  
  
  
  
I think I'm just going to take a long deep sleep….  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop it with those cigarettes ! We don't have time for cigarettes right now ! "  
  
  
  
I hear this childish voice from somewhere. It's not Nagi , it's someone else.  
  
  
  
I open my eyes. I'm in an unknown bed, in an unknown room. I rise and look around .The sheets have little soccer balls drew on theme. The room is not very big, but bigger than mine.  
  
Magazines with and about soccer lie in a corner . The wall behind the bed is full with posters with soccer players. Someone is obsessed here….  
  
On the floor I see a pair of dirty soccer shoes.  
  
And on the chair from the desk lie some clothes. A blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
  
  
  
My head hurts again. I stay still and lie between the blanket again. On the window I see outside . It's still raining.  
  
  
  
"Give my cigar back right now !"  
  
"NO !"  
  
  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!"  
  
  
  
I hear something braking . Like something made of glass.  
  
  
  
I hear a familiar voice.  
  
  
  
" C'mon guys! Cut it out ! Aya is gonna be very mad ! That vase was the only nice thing in this house !"  
  
  
  
Aya? I wake up from my dreaming. No way..!  
  
  
  
" Tell this brat to give my cigarette back or I'm gonna break something else in this house !"  
  
  
  
" Fine. Take theme. One day you're gonna die from this."  
  
  
  
I hear some other stuff….not very well…they stopped yelling now…  
  
I can't understand what are they saying.  
  
But…where am I? Am I in the house of WeiB ? I feel a deep pain in my hand.  
  
I look at my hand . A bandage is attached to it. Damn….It has a spot of blood on it. I think I bleed a lot last night.  
  
  
  
I hear footsteps.  
  
  
  
Someone shyly opens the door.  
  
  
  
I freeze.  
  
  
  
In front of me is the brunette form WeiB. Hidaka.  
  
  
  
I'm scared right now. Very scared. So many questions trough my head……..  
  
I think he noticed my scared expression .  
  
  
  
"Hey there…"  
  
  
  
My heartbeats become alert .  
  
  
  
" Uh….Don't worry..I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
  
  
He says to me rising his hands . He looks different. He's different without those bugnuks and his goggles. But, still, he's WeiB…  
  
I try to say something while the pain in my hand and my headache grow faster and faster, but I can't say anything. My vocal cords are stuck somewhere. I finally articulate a word :  
  
  
  
"W-What…."  
  
  
  
I collapse on the pillow. It's like someone is trying to push something really big in my head, and my wound in my hand is burning inside….  
  
He comes to me and put something cold on my forehead . The pain comes again.  
  
I open my eyes and I try to keep my tears , but I can't.  
  
  
  
"Please don't kill me…."  
  
  
  
And I fall….into blackness….again…..  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
// Brad's pissed off//  
  
  
  
Nagi looks towards the balcony where the redhead stays .  
  
  
  
// He had it coming..//  
  
  
  
// She's not comin' back is she ?//  
  
  
  
Nagi returns to his book again.  
  
  
  
// I think not.//  
  
  
  
//She didn't belong in this place anyway.//  
  
  
  
// Why do you say that?//  
  
// I see people's minds Prodigy….don't forget that.. Trust me…she didn't belong to this place.//  
  
  
  
The redhead passes near the sofa and goes out .  
  
  
  
Nagi closes the book and looks outside the gray sky and thinks to himself :  
  
"Maybe she didn't belong to your place….but it belong to mine…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Geez Youji !! I'm glad you didn't burn the whole kitchen !!"  
  
  
  
I heard the childish voice again.  
  
  
  
"Ah, go and piss someone else Omi !"  
  
I remembered the whole incident earlier. Hidaka….WeiB….My head doesn't hurt that much….  
  
  
  
I rise form the bed. I see a clock.  
  
  
  
7: 00 in the evening.  
  
  
  
And look outside . Still raining.  
  
  
  
Should I run away ? He didn't seem like he wanted to kill me …  
  
  
  
I head towards the window and try to open it. Damn it ! They closed this one !  
  
I think that the only thing I can do is to sneak out the door. I only hope they will not see me.  
  
I head to the door , but I'm getting dizzy.  
  
I put m,y back against the wall. The dizzyness dissapears…  
  
  
  
I slowly open the door. I hear theme speaking, but I don't understand what they're saying. Not that I care.  
  
  
  
I pass near the room and I see the exit door. In the same moment when I put my hand on it my world goes round and round…..I fall on the red rug while pulling with me something I try to hang on to witch falls with me making noise.  
  
  
  
I don't see clearly . Not again…..  
  
  
  
I see four men coming out of the room and looking at me.  
  
  
  
The youngest runs towards me and takes my haead into his lap . I hear him saying something.  
  
And after that I feel the cold compress on my forehead.It's no use….  
  
Why don't you let me die here? It would make it a lot easier …  
  
  
  
" C'mon…wake up…." I hear a voice .  
  
  
  
Why ? Let me sleep…I don't want to wake up anymore….Let me sleep…..  
  
  
  
Trough my dreams I hear :  
  
  
  
" This is bad ! This is very bad… ! Call the hospital ! "  
  
  
  
"For her ?"  
  
  
  
"YES !"  
  
  
  
  
  
Why…Let me sleep….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
a/n : Okay this one was short and boring…I know…I promise a new one better that this.. 


	5. Rythm

I Ain't Missing You At All…  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 5  
  
  
  
I think I have a hangover …..  
  
  
  
I feel like I have been drinking the whole night . My head is twisting and turning …..  
  
  
  
But It all comes back to me.  
  
  
  
My senses are coming back to me now.  
  
  
  
I hear voices, quiet ones. A laughter of a kid . And I feel this smell….. What is this smell ?  
  
Hospital…It smells like a hospital .  
  
  
  
I slowly open my eyes , the room is so bright and white that my eyes hurt . I always hated light and white .It makes me dizzy . I'm more like a night person.  
  
I wonder if I dreamed. The whole Weiss thing… I didn't dreamed Brad that's for sure. I can still feel his hand on my cheek . I fell on the rug damn it !  
  
Someone enters the room. It's a nurse .  
  
  
  
She's small, blonde, blue eyes, a nice motherly smile . Exactly what an angel should have . An angel facing a demon .  
  
  
  
She smiles at me. Oh, don't pretend you care. I know you don't.  
  
  
  
"Hey look who's up ! "  
  
She has a childish voice. I wonder if she'll give me a lollypop or something.  
  
Okay…That was mean….  
  
  
  
I want to say something but I don't know what.  
  
  
  
"What time is it ? " Stupid question…  
  
  
  
"Don't worry hun, I don't think you're late to school . It's Sunday. "  
  
  
  
"What ? ! I have been here for two days?!!"  
  
  
  
She pushes me slowly to the pillow and prepares some pills.  
  
  
  
"Chill down honey ! Let me explain . Someone brought you here , I think your boyfriend,."  
  
B-B-Boyfriend ?? What the….  
  
  
  
"You wound was in a very bad stage . It was pretty infected . I don't know what kind of sharp and rusted object caused it , but thank God they brought you here in time ."  
  
  
  
"T-They ?"  
  
"Your boyfriend and his friends." She says smiling.  
  
  
  
"Now take this pills 'till your pain in the arm comes again . "  
  
  
  
I take a look at my arm . It still has bandage on it, but this time it's a clean one . I take the pills despite the fact I feel like I have to get the Hell outta' here.  
  
  
  
"Now get some rest and we'll bring you something to eat ."  
  
  
  
I just realized how hungry I am.  
  
  
  
"Sure ." I say faking a smile .  
  
  
  
In the same moment when she shut the door I try to rise and find my jeans and blouse .  
  
That's if I can find theme.  
  
I realize then that I am dressed in a pajama witch sure is not mine ! And as far as I know in the hospital you don't get a new pajama , you just have those stupid robes or whatever .  
  
But I don't have time for this now.  
  
  
  
I desperately try to find my clothes when the door opens again .  
  
  
  
I stay in terror when I see in front of me a tall man , a redhead with an orange turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans. He doesn't smile, he doesn't say any thing.  
  
  
  
He finds me with his eyes across the room , near the window dressed in a blue pajama bare feet and looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Finally you're up." He says with that deep cold voice of his .  
  
  
  
" W-What..do you want?"  
  
  
  
I start breathing heavily .  
  
  
  
" I want to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well duh ! He can't kill me in a hospital !  
  
  
  
"What about ?" I ask getting ready to levitate some object in his face in case he comes closer.  
  
  
  
" You . "  
  
  
  
Since when did I got to be such an interesting subject ?  
  
  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Yes . Why were you alone on the street , injured, with you face bruised ?"  
  
  
  
My face bruised ? It must have been because of Brad .  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why do you ask ?"  
  
" Why shouldn't I ? "  
  
  
  
"Why should ? "  
  
  
  
Playin' word games with a katana killer. Very nice Angie .One more point for you .  
  
  
  
" Listen here . Schwarz is looking for you . I demand to know what happened."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you care ? Okay , fine , you brought me to this hospital , I'm fine , I'm gonna step out of your life, never see me again , thank you ! "  
  
  
  
"Step out of our life in your pajamas ? "  
  
  
  
I hear another voice . From behind the door appears another man . A very tall one with a ponytail , dressed in a white T-shirt and black jeans.  
  
Let me guess, Kudou ?  
  
  
  
I take one step back .  
  
  
  
" What do you want ? I don't know anything about their plans , Brad is in charge of our missions , I don't know anything ! "  
  
  
  
I think I'm starting to be afraid….  
  
  
  
The redhead closes his eyes and opens theme looking straight to me . Takes a deep breath and asks with a low voice . I barely understand what is he saying .  
  
  
  
" Why did you left ? That's all I want to know."  
  
  
  
"Let's say we didn't get along very well . "  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who ? You with Brad ? " Asks Kudou while lightening a cigarette .  
  
  
  
"Hey ! Youji ! Pay a little respect ! We're in a hospital ! "  
  
  
  
I hear he childish voice .A young boy, about my age takes the cigar out of Kudou's mouth and throws it in a trash can .  
  
" Oh Omi go and get laid or something ! "  
  
The boy has a cute blush on his face . Takes the pack of cigars and throws it in the trash can along with the cigarette earlier , and throws a diabolic smile into Kudou's face .  
  
Then turns to me . and smiles .  
  
  
  
"Hey I see that those pajamas suit you ! "  
  
  
  
I blush…I think….A Weiss guy brought me Pajamas ?? Geez…..  
  
  
  
" Okay so that was the reason…" The redhead continues.  
  
  
  
"Yes…"  
  
  
  
"Fine. Everybody, outside." He says.  
  
  
  
They just leave me standing here. I see theme talking outside. Hidaka comes with some juice and joins theme.  
  
After a few minutes the spirits get hotter there. Hidaka and the youngest of theme , - Omi that was ? - start gesticulating . Kudou doesn't seem to care about the discussion .He just drinks his juice .  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
" Whaaaaaaa--?"  
  
"Shut up Omi ! " Says Youji .  
  
  
  
"I have something here to say too you know ! "  
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah….."  
  
  
  
Ken looks to Aya.  
  
  
  
"So what do you suggest to do then ? Give her some money and leaving her in the street ?  
  
" No money ! " Jumps Youji ."Just leave her in the street ."  
  
  
  
"You hart less…."  
  
  
  
Ken covers Omi's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Omi do us all a favor and stop arguing ."  
  
Omi removes Ken's hand .  
  
"Fine. One last thing : Aya I taught you said our job was to protect the innocent wasn't it? "  
  
  
  
Youji mumbles :  
  
  
  
"Innocent Omi dear ? " And points to the room where the teenager is dressed in blue pajamas.  
  
"Oh C'mon Youji ! It's not like we didn't murder someone before ! Ever since I laid my eyes on her back one year ago I knew she will never hurt anyone ! Did she ever I mean ever in our encounters with Schwaz pointed something at you ?"  
  
  
  
"Well duh ! She threw a ball in me ! A STEEL ball may I remind you ?"  
  
"Well….you provoked her ! "  
  
  
  
"Oh Shut up 'till I put this juice in your head !"  
  
  
  
Aya comes between the two.  
  
"That was enough. We have to figure out what are we going to do with her. TODAY !"  
  
  
  
"Well excuse moi Aya but you were the one that rise the katana on her ! " Omi said.  
  
  
  
"It was dark , it was raining, we just came back from a suicide mission and I end up with someone in front of me with an arm full of blood ! What was I supposed to do ?"  
  
"What about check if is an enemy or not ?"  
  
"She's SCHWARZ GOD DAMN IT ! " Youji screamed.  
  
  
  
The nurses and doctors looked at theme like they belonged in some straight jackets or something.  
  
  
  
Aya grabbed Youji and the other two by the arms and pulled theme in a corner.  
  
  
  
" Now we're all gonna' be CALM . I mean very CALM persons and we're gonna think straight !."  
  
"Fine, fine. Then YOU think straight while I go to get myself a pack of cigarettes . Anybody has some money ?"  
  
  
  
Omi looked at him shaking his head , Ken showed his empty pockets and Aya just sat there.  
  
  
  
"Oh FINE ! I'll see what to do ! ":  
  
After Youji left, Aya looked at the two in front of him.  
  
  
  
" You know I really don't care what you say , but this time I want to be honest : Keep her or not ?"  
  
  
  
Omi didn't hesitate too long and said :  
  
  
  
"She doesn't look dangerous . I say to keep her. She's just a girl. I think four men can handle her if she goes nuts."  
  
  
  
"Ken ?"  
  
Ken was looking straight to the girl who was trying to find her clothes.  
  
  
  
" Yeah…Omi is right . "  
  
  
  
"Thinking about her having Telekinetic powers might be good for us if she wants to join us or something .Fine, we'll keep her."  
  
  
  
"What about Youji ?"  
  
  
  
"As long as he has his cigarettes and she doesn't stay in his way I think he'll be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Where in the name of Einstein are my clothes?  
  
  
  
I searched the whole room for theme. Nowhere.  
  
  
  
Fine if that's what they want I'm gonna go away in these pajamas !  
  
  
  
I open the window and I get ready to go away from here. 'Till I look down !  
  
  
  
Shit !! I'm on the last floor of the Hospital ! Damn it !  
  
  
  
I close the window. No escape girl, just have to wait.  
  
  
  
Not long. They entered the room in the same moment as I closed the window.  
  
  
  
" Trying to escape?" The redhead asked.  
  
  
  
"Just admiring the view." I say.  
  
  
  
I sit on the bad and ask theme:  
  
"So…how will it be ? Katanas , bugnuks , darts , or a killing wire ?"  
  
Omi asks :  
  
  
  
"What ?"  
  
  
  
"How are you guys gonna kill me ?"  
  
  
  
Geezz…am I trying to be a tough girl or what ? I'm so afraid I can rip the adrenaline off me .  
  
  
  
"No we're not gonna kill you ."  
  
  
  
" Yet ?"  
  
  
  
" We're not gonna kill you. Period."  
  
  
  
" Oh….Why ?'  
  
  
  
"Don't put so many questions . If you start bugging me with questions then I will kill you."  
  
  
  
And with these words the redhead steps out.  
  
  
  
Omi pulls his jaw at his right place and heads towards the bed.  
  
  
  
"Uh…..He….he's just…..tired …yeah….that's all."  
  
  
  
In the same moment I end up with the clothes in my arms. I see the redhead.  
  
"Your clothes kid."  
  
  
  
And he closes the door.  
  
  
  
"What now ?'  
  
  
  
Omi takes Hidaka by the arm and goes to the door.  
  
  
  
"Now we're gonna wait 'till you change and we'll go home."  
  
  
  
"H-Home….?"  
  
  
  
" Our home. Now yours."  
  
  
  
And he goes away.  
  
  
  
ME ? Home? At THEIR home?  
  
  
  
My life is getting very weird with every moment.  
  
  
  
As soon as I get dressed they come to take me. Youji doesn't mind me. He doesn't even look at me. Omi tries to cheer me up ,he's very nice. Ken almost tripped two times and the redhead witch had presented me as Aya , keeps on being silent.  
  
  
  
I have to admit their place is very nice. I didn't noticed that when I was first there.  
  
  
  
" You're gonna sleep in my room ." Says Aya. " Someone " looking at Ken " Accidentally fell of a latter with a bucket of red paint in the guest room and now the whole room is full of red . Until we fix it , you'll sleep in my room."  
  
  
  
" It's okay…I can sleep on the couch just fine…."  
  
  
  
" My room. Period."  
  
  
  
Ken was taking me to Aya's room. Aya turned around and said to me :  
  
" And try to get some new clothes, okay ?"  
  
  
  
I shake my head as " Yes" and open the door.  
  
The room is rigid and cold, in shades of gray and white. Just like the owner .  
  
  
  
"I'll just leave you 'till you get a bath and feel free to come to dinner ."  
  
Says Ken smiling while he closes the door.  
  
  
  
I go into the bathroom and I look into the mirror.  
  
  
  
OH MY GOD !! I look awful ! Even more awful than I usually look !  
  
  
  
My hair is greasy thing witch I totally hate , my body is dirty from all that falling in the rain , I have bags under my eyes , despite the fact I sleep at the hospital , basically a 2 day coma, witch no one considers being in a coma sleeping ., and my clothes…well…..they are , in a word , a mess.  
  
  
  
I turn the water on .  
  
  
  
I take my clothes off and go under the hot water witch falls on my skin.  
  
  
  
It feels so good starting to feel clean again .  
  
  
  
From somewhere I hear a well-known song .  
  
  
  
Something About Us by Daft Punk.  
  
  
  
Who will listen Daft Punk ? And my favorite song ?  
  
  
  
It doesn't matter .  
  
  
  
I just leave myself in the rhythm of the music and leave the hot water clean my hair and face .  
  
The bandage is wet , they didn't change it. It's okay , I'll change it myself , that nurse gave me instructions before I left.  
  
The water feels so good…..  
  
  
  
After I get off the shower I wrap my wet body in a white bathrobe , maybe Aya's . It's so soft….  
  
I lie in the bed and I think about everything that happened . It happened so fast….  
  
  
  
I slowly surrender to the sleep on my favorite Daft Punk melody witch is coming from somewhere….dunnno from where….  
  
  
  
  
  
My Mind slowly goes to sleep in the rhythm of the melody….. 


	6. Necklace of Hope

I Ain't Missing You At All….  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light burns my eyes and wakes me up.  
  
  
  
I still lie in the white and soft bath robe , in the same room. So I wasn't dreaming….  
  
I look around. On the chair in front of me are a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
  
  
They are not my size, they're a little big , but I like it like that .  
  
  
  
  
  
I go outside on the balcony and watch the city waking up in fast motion . The world changes very fast , people move very fast .  
  
  
  
I go to the kitchen and there I find Omi and Youji. Omi has in his hands a plate with something……uh….very black and burned?  
  
  
  
" Fine ! You're gonna eat this isn't it?" He says to Youji who is looking for something in the so empty fridge.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you destroy the food anymore ! "  
  
"Fine by me . Then you do the cooking !"  
  
  
  
"I…"  
  
He notices me standing in the door smiling. They're so funny when they fight.  
  
  
  
He gives me his smile .  
  
  
  
"Morning Omi."  
  
"Morning Angie."  
  
  
  
"Morning Youji."  
  
  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
  
  
" Don't mind him ….uh…Angie….can you cook ?"  
  
  
  
" Well….not very much but I can make a decent breakfast…"  
  
  
  
"With what ? " Asks Youji showing me the empty fridge.  
  
  
  
"With this ! "  
  
We her from behind us. We see Ken with two bags of food in his hands trying to find his way to the kitchen with the big bags blocking his sight .  
  
I rush to help him with theme.  
  
  
  
"Uh…Thanks Angelina…wow…these are heavier then they look .."  
  
"Anghie told us she's gonna cook us breakfast !" Youji says smirking.  
  
  
  
"I didn't said that. You'll have to help me too." I reply.  
  
  
  
"Sure !" Says Ken to me smiling. These WeiB boys sure like to smile. Except for Aya.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Geezz…..these guys sure are hungry. They ate all. The only one that ever finished his meal was Schuldig . Farfarello barely ever ate.  
  
I'm worried about theme. But I'll think they'll manage . I hope.  
  
  
  
"Hey ! Are you okay ? " I hear Aya's voice .  
  
"Me ? Sure why not ? "  
  
"You haven't ate anything." I hear Omi.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm, not that hungry."  
  
"Yeah right." I hear Ken too. " Don't tell me you think about those guys."  
  
"No, I'm not. I think I'm tired. That's all. Have you all finished ? "  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
I rise and take their plates and put theme in the sink getting ready to wash theme. But I turn around.  
  
"Guys ? "  
  
  
  
They all look at me.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…?"  
  
"What are you planning to do with me ? "  
  
  
  
Nobody says anything. They don't look at me ,except for Aya who is looking straight in my eyes. He slowly rises and heads to the door.  
  
  
  
"We still don't plan anything about you. But if you want to go back to Schwarz , please go. We are not keeping you here by force."  
  
  
  
"I….I don't want to go back there …" I say putting my hand on my cheek where Brad hit me .  
  
  
  
"Then you are welcome to stay." Aya says and goes outside.  
  
  
  
"Besides , you make a good food." Omi says and goes after Aya. Youji follows the two outside.  
  
  
  
I just stare at the floor. I shook my head and go back at the plates.  
  
  
  
Ken puts his hand on my shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry . It will be okay . "  
  
  
  
" It won't Ken. They are looking for me. Takatori never lets anyone run away from him . Never."  
  
  
  
Amazing…I reminded the guy's name….  
  
  
  
I feel the silence falling over me and spreading all over the room. Ken doesn't know what to say . He wants to say something to encourage me , but he can't . No one can.  
  
  
  
"It's okay Ken, you don't have to say anything. "  
  
And I go back to my washing .  
  
  
  
" I have to say that…..Nothing."  
  
  
  
And he goes away.  
  
  
  
I finish washing the plates and I go to my room to take my clothes and wash theme.  
  
My jeans are a mess. I open my pocket. I look for some money to go and buy some sport shoes, because I remembered that I had some money in my pocket from Brad. We always can afford anything. Well I could afford in the past. I don't know about what will happened next.  
  
And then I see it. My only photo with Brad. Schuldig made it. We were at the beach. The only time when we got Brad to the beach. It was a windy day and we were just walking on the sand.  
  
  
  
In this picture Brad holds me in his arms. And he even smiles. Unbelievable .  
  
  
  
He looks so nice in this picture….But why is he so cold with me ?  
  
  
  
I only wished someone to be close to me. That was all. My parents never showed me enough affection like I needed. I just needed some… that's all.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Nagi knocked at the door . He heard a hard voice asking ' What?'  
  
  
  
He opened the door and saw the Oracle's tall shilouette standing in front of the window.  
  
  
  
" Crawford , Takatori called. He wants you to meet him."  
  
The man didn't said anything.  
  
  
  
"Crawford?"  
  
" When ?"  
  
  
  
"Today. At 2 o'clock sharp."  
  
  
  
" Fine . Go away now."  
  
  
  
Nagi closed the door behind him slowly.  
  
  
  
Brad's face is lighted from the Sun that just appeared at the horizon , spreading his warmth all over the city.  
  
He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. His head is in absolute pain.  
  
  
  
He hadn't slept since Angelina ran away . In that same night he wandered the streets alone in the rain , searching for her. Nowhere to be find.  
  
He went into the bathroom in order to take some pills to keep him awake.  
  
The shells with medicine were almost empty . Angelina took the pills out of here in order to make him get some sleep . Where did she put theme then ?  
  
  
  
He closed the door from the medicine shell and headed for his desk putting his papers in order to give theme to Takatori . Under theme , he saw a small photo. It was Angelina with him . He taught he lost that picture .  
  
  
  
He took a look at it and on his petrified face appeared a sad smile.  
  
  
  
He put the photo in his shirt pocket and went outside without saying a word to the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ AFTER TWO MONTHS ~  
  
  
  
I sit here screaming at Ken and encouraging him and his team . I don't know why they keep on playing in the winter.  
  
In this hall it doesn't have the same effect like it does outside in the summer . But Ken told me he had to keep in shape .  
  
  
  
Uh…finally the game is over. Ken's team won. Of course .  
  
  
  
I run to him and hug him for the success.  
  
  
  
He goes to change in his winter clothes and I wait for him at the sportive's exit .  
  
  
  
"Congratulations again Ken ." I say.  
  
  
  
"Thanks ! This one was a hard one ! Those guys were really good."  
  
  
  
"Yes but you beat theme ! "  
  
  
  
We laugh and talk , just having a good time on the way home.  
  
  
  
Things changed with me. I'm not allowed to use Telekinesis as much as I want to. Aya freaked out when he saw me floating his teacup to him .  
  
I freaked out when I saw his face . He almost screamed at me.  
  
  
  
I go with Ken at every football game he has . And Omi still tries desperately to teach me my way to the computers. He now wants me to learn about UNIX . I do my best.  
  
I became very close to the guys. And they accept me just how I am . Omi asks me about school everyday and tries to help me with the homework , witch I almost never make.  
  
  
  
They never take me in their missions. They say it's safer this way. While Schwarz doesn't know I'm here it's better.  
  
But I don't have a problem with that. I enjoy staying home . I clean the house , I make dinner , I wash their clothes and stuff like that.  
  
It really bugs me when Youji comes with his dirty shoes in the house . not talking about what a mess they are after their missions !  
  
  
  
Aya once said to me it's good to have a girl in the house. Finally the hand of a woman is sensed here.  
  
  
  
Youji bugs me every day about my clothing . He once told me I should buy a dress. I started laughing. Dressed are not my style. Ken knows that. He bought me a large pair of black jeans with the inscription ' Bad Girl' . I loved it.  
  
But Youji taught it was stupid. Just like him . But I like it.  
  
  
  
Ken spends more time with me than the others do. We're both Capricorn , maybe that's why we get along well.  
  
  
  
On our way home it started snowing. It's so beautiful. Soon it will be Christmas. I can't wait.  
  
  
  
I spared some money to take some gifts for the guys. Despite the fact I have no idea what to buy theme. They pay me for working at the flower shop. Not much , but I have enough money. I have a roof under my head and a place where to sleep . It's enough for this girl.  
  
  
  
Ken stopped to play with some of the children he knows in the snow. I take a seat on a bench in front of a lake. He'll be a great dad if he will have children .I don't really like children. I don't know why….  
  
  
  
I'm a bit jealous on him. He's always happy. He is always smiling.  
  
  
  
He can always make my day . He's the only one that came to me when I was looking at Brad's photo.  
  
  
  
//flashback//  
  
  
  
I 'm just standing there. With Brad's photo in my hand.  
  
  
  
"He's not worth it."  
  
  
  
I turn. Behind me is Ken looking down at my photo.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
" I know you cared about him. I know you loved him . "  
  
I look at him , but I can't say anything. I don't know what to say….  
  
  
  
" I miss him . "  
  
  
  
"But because of him you ran away. Because of him you still have this."  
  
  
  
He put his hand on my cheek on a little bruised spot I still had.  
  
  
  
"I miss him Ken , but in the same time I hate him…."  
  
  
  
" I know. But don't worry , we'll take care of you ."  
  
  
  
"Thanks…."  
  
  
  
//end flashback//  
  
  
  
The picture lies in one of the books Omi gave me . I sometimes look at it , but the coldness he gave me always comes back to me , but, still, something stops me from throwing that photo in the trash can .  
  
  
  
I decide to let Ken with the kids and take a walk around the lake. The park is so white….snow everywhere. Snow always reminds me of innocence. I don't know why. God….I don't know a lot of stuff….  
  
  
  
Ken runs back to me.  
  
  
  
"Hey, can I walk with you ? "  
  
  
  
"Sure…"  
  
  
  
"I want to go to the mall. I want to find something for Omi. Wanna come ? "  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I'm gonna take something hot to drink while you go. I would like to go with you , but I'm kinda ' tired. "  
  
"No problem !"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
I know she's sad. I can see it on her face.  
  
  
  
Once she told me she misses Nagi . He told me he was her only real friend from Schwarz. I'm the only one with who she talks about these stuff. I'm glad she trusts me .  
  
  
  
I let her in a restaurant to wait for me. I don't like leaving her alone . I go to this jewelry store from where I can see her trough the big window.  
  
She told me she hates gold . Thank god she told me that. First I wanted to take her something from gold. I knew girls love gold. She's not like all the other girls. She told me this will be her happiest Christmas .  
  
  
  
I asked her why. I noticed a slight blush on her face .  
  
  
  
"Because I'm with friends." She answered plain and simple. I like that she's honest with me. She'll never tell that in front of the boys.  
  
  
  
Something catches my eye. A silver necklace with an anchor . An anchor…the symbol of hope. This is perfect !  
  
  
  
"Sir, would you like to see it ? " A man in a black suit asks me.  
  
"No, I want to buy it. " I say.  
  
  
  
He smiles at me.  
  
  
  
I look at Angielina . I hope she didn't noticed anything. I want to surprise her .  
  
  
  
The man puts the necklace in a black box and hands it to me as I pay.  
  
  
  
"For your girlfriend?" He asks me , noticing I'm looking at Angie in the restaurant.  
  
  
  
"Uh…..no…"  
  
  
  
"Oh…Well….I hope she likes it anyway." He says to me .  
  
  
  
"Hope so…"  
  
  
  
And I leave putting the necklace in my pocket.  
  
I enter the restaurant and sit at the table. She didn't noticed me until I sat next to her. She's thinking again at Brad. I know it.  
  
  
  
"Oh…found something?"  
  
  
  
"No, nothing. "  
  
  
  
"I have a small idea about what you could get him .He kept on bugging us about that Game…."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah…you're right ! Thanks for reminding me."  
  
  
  
"So, what now? Heading home ? "  
  
  
  
"I guess so. "  
  
  
  
Angie rises and I help her putting her trench coat .  
  
  
  
We walk trough the park on our way home. She smiles when she sees me throwing snowballs and play with the kids. I wish she would of smile more often. She's like a little child when she smiles.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Nagi looked outside the window at the snow witch kept on falling n the street. He wished he would go on the street, but he didn't wanted to go alone.  
  
Angelina used to go with him and take long walks.  
  
He could take Schuldig, but he didn't liked. He always said those walks were stupid and a waste of time.  
  
  
  
Angie was the only one who understood him in every way. He kinda' missed her . 


	7. Missing Angie

I Ain't Missing You At All….  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 7  
  
  
  
I try to fix my hair somehow to hide my bruise. It always takes me a lot of time. I wonder when it will disappear…I hate it….looking like that. Bruised on the face….And Christmas is knocking at our door, and I'm looking like this !  
  
  
  
Well , it serves me right for falling for a murderer….  
  
  
  
God….Do I sound harsh or what?  
  
  
  
The more I start forgetting Brad, the more I start missing Nagi. I wish I could talk to him somehow. I asked Ken about it , but he said it's not safe.  
  
  
  
I don't know….I like it here , but, still , I miss being a part of Schwarz.  
  
  
  
" Angie ! Are you ready ? " I her Omi's voice from behind the door.  
  
  
  
"Come in."  
  
  
  
Omi walks in dressed in a black suit . He looks so mature in that suit. Maybe because I never saw him wearing anything else but sport clothes.  
  
Today Omi has to receive his award for best student of the semester , and we all have to go.  
  
I tried to find something special to wear for this day , but I couldn't find anything better than some black elegant pants and a pair of high heels , and an ordinary blue blouse.  
  
  
  
"Omi, I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything better…."  
  
  
  
"You look perfect ! "  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
  
  
"Now c'mon ! We're gonna be late !"  
  
  
  
Persia gave us one of his cars. It's not much , but it's a good one.  
  
All the guys are dressed in suits. Youji looks like a lawyer or something , and Aya…he looks like…..uh….Aya….  
  
"Where's Ken ? " Omi asks.  
  
  
  
"I'm going upstairs for him ." I say and head for his room .  
  
  
  
I find him having troubles with his tie.  
  
  
  
"Um..need help there Ken ?"  
  
  
  
"Oh , finally….do you know how to do this? "  
  
"Not quite , but I'll try."  
  
  
  
We are standing here for a couple of minutes trying to make Ken's tie look at least a bit decent , but nothing works, so we give up and un botton two buttons from his shirt. I take a look at him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…that's better. Now you look like Bard Pitt."  
  
  
  
" ?"  
  
  
  
"Okay , now don't give me that look ! You look fine , trust me, now hurry up or we're gonna be late . Omi already freaked out."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The Festivities Room is pretty big. On a panel we see the names of the best students of this semester. Omi's one of the first. I feel so proud of the kid.  
  
  
  
He stands by me and gives me his arm . I take it.  
  
  
  
"I want to make the entrance the best." He says smiling at me.  
  
  
  
We both go into the Festivities room , arm by arm. I feel a bit special. Omi could of choused any other girl from the ones he knows here , but instead he choused me.  
  
  
  
Everything moves fast , the presenting of the students and the Headmaster giving his long – boring – speech to the students. Youji was so bored that he almost fell asleep .  
  
He presents the students once again handing theme their awards , basically their 'best student' diploma.  
  
When our Omi appears on the stage, Ken starts whistling and I clap as loud as I can . Youji looks at us like we are both crazy .  
  
  
  
After that , there was a small party , witch lasted about 2 hours and we head home at the sunset.  
  
  
  
The snow sparks in the sunset's warm light as we pass near a Church . Suddenly I remember something. This is the church I used to go with Nagi . I used to run here when I was sad about Brad.  
  
  
  
// flashback//  
  
  
  
" Let me go Brad ! "  
  
" Not until you listen ! "  
  
  
  
Brad grabs my other arm and pushes me into a wall.  
  
  
  
I stop shouting .  
  
  
  
" Right now , in this same moment , you're gonna give me a good explanation on why didn't you killed that bastard ! "  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Now !!"  
  
  
  
" He was innocent Brad ! "  
  
"He was not ! When I give an order I expect to be done ! Understood ? !"  
  
"Yes…."  
  
" I don't want to lose another mission because of YOU !!"  
  
  
  
He pushes me harder on the wall and lets me go , as he heads for the door.  
  
  
  
I grab my coat and go outside and I run and I run. In front of me then appears the little church ,all white , with statues of Angels .  
  
  
  
I enter and I sit on a bench , trying not to cry . But none of my tears listen to me . They keep on falling on my cheeks over and over….  
  
  
  
I hear the hard wood door opening but I don't look to see who it is.  
  
I don't hear anyone walking in . Maybe it was the wind.  
  
Right then under my nose appears a white tissue . I look behind me .  
  
  
  
Nagi .  
  
  
  
" Nagi…." I whisper.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I wouldn't killed him either . "  
  
  
  
" He screamed at me Nagi. Again . This time I taught he's gonna hot me."  
  
  
  
Nagi sits next to me and puts his arm around me.  
  
  
  
" I don't think he would do that again . "  
  
" That's because last time when he hit me you floated him outside." I say trying to cheer the atmosphere.  
  
  
  
"It's okay Angie. I don't think he will hurt you again . "  
  
  
  
He hugs me and softly whispers into my ear ' it will be okay.' Nagi's always here for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
// end flashback//  
  
I wake up from my memories when we get back home .  
  
  
  
Omi is so happy. He is so talkative right now. Youji says something ironic to him and Omi hits him with his diploma saying something like 'you could never get one of those !'  
  
  
  
I go to my room and dress in my normal clothes. This high heel shoes are just killing me.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Only four days until Christmas.  
  
The necklace is safe in the desk's drawer . I wrapped it in sliver with a silk blue ribbon. I hope she'll like it.  
  
I look at her how she comes into the kitchen in her usual large clothes getting ready to make our dinner. I notice she's doing her best for us. Ever since she got here she's making food , sometimes comes with us at the flower shop , washing our clothes.  
  
It was like…I don't know , three months ago when I had tons of dirty clothes from my soccer games , and now they lie in the closet smelling like the ocean's breeze.  
  
  
  
I'm getting used with her around here . Sometimes she's gone. She says she's going to get a walk or something. But once I saw her on the street . Do you know where she went ? She went into this little white church .  
  
  
  
Or sometimes she goes at the lake in the park to watch the swans , or she's just sitting there, thinking.  
  
  
  
I wish I could get the pain away from her. She told me Brad was the only one who accepted her as she is . She doesn't like the way she is . She told me that herself , that she hates everything she is she looks and means.  
  
  
  
I only wish she could see inside me , to see I'm telling the truth when I say she's beautiful , and that she means a lot to us.  
  
It's true. Omi started considering her like a sister . She always hangs out with him , she goes with him to buy stuff for the computer or to the latest computer exposition. These stuff Omi used to do all by himself , until Angie appeared in our lives .  
  
  
  
Aya sees I her someone good to have around the house or something like that. Anyway he appreciates her . Basically because she does most of the stuff in the house.  
  
  
  
Youji…. Well …Youji I think he just considers her a pain in the neck , but he accepts her because she' s the woman touch around the house , and does all the house work.  
  
  
  
And I….I don't know how I really feel about her ….  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Go back to sleep Farfarello ! "  
  
  
  
Nagi says sleepy in his pajamas standing in the Psychopath's door.  
  
  
  
" Brad told me to say you have to finish with the noise , or he'll come here to you."  
  
  
  
Nothing, The sharp blade still can be heard spinning on the cement .  
  
  
  
" Please Farfarello…."  
  
  
  
The same sound , over and over again.  
  
  
  
Nagi opened the door more and he stepped into the dark room .  
  
  
  
There , on the floor , lied the Irish man , playing with his blades , with his wrists cut in the form of a cross.  
  
  
  
"Oh God ! " Nagi softly exclaimed . He took some bandages and tried to tie theme on Farfarello's hand to stop the bleeding. The fact that the Irish didn't freaked out when Nagi tried to help him was weird.  
  
He looked with his golden snake eye at Nagi who was trying to tie the bandage as good as he could .  
  
  
  
"Only she did that…" He whispered.  
  
  
  
"What ? Who ? What are you talking about ? "  
  
  
  
//flashback//  
  
  
  
Angie was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine with hot cocoa in her hand. The boys were in a mission where they didn't needed her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly , the door slammed against the wall . She turned surprised.  
  
  
  
One by one the four men appeared , badly injured .  
  
  
  
Schuldig was bruised , Brad was cut and Nagi was all dirty , but fine .  
  
  
  
After theme Farfarello appeared , full of blood , with his blade in his hand.  
  
  
  
The cocoa spilled on the rug.  
  
  
  
"GOD !! What happened?"  
  
  
  
Brad sat down while Angie tried to bring everything she taught they needed , bandages , pills, water , blankets.  
  
"There was an ambush…I didn't saw it sooner enough.." Bard said.  
  
"I think there were about 10 of theme…god…my head….." Schuldig said after.  
  
  
  
Angie tried to take care of theme all.  
  
Farfarello was as bloodiest as he ever had been , his white suit was now full of dirt and stained with blood. His white hair was soaked in dirty water , mud and dry blood.  
  
  
  
Angie cleaned Brad's cuts and took acre of Schuldig's bruises as good as she could.  
  
  
  
After that she headed to Farfarello who was still losing blood.  
  
  
  
She bandaged him with the clean white bandages and tried to clean his cuts, but there were deep wounds also who had to be take care of.  
  
The Irish didn't said a word until everyone was gone to their beds trying to recover.  
  
  
  
They were standing there, on the floor , Angie cleaning his cuts, and him , covered in a soft blue blanket .  
  
  
  
" You're the only one who did this…" He said then.  
  
  
  
"What ? "  
  
  
  
" The only one who took care of me, and bandaged my cuts.."  
  
  
  
"Well duh ! You're hurt !."  
  
"But I can't feel pain Angelina…."  
  
  
  
" So what ? Now shut up and let me clean this."  
  
  
  
//end flashback//  
  
  
  
" Nothing….." the man said and stopped playing with the blade.  
  
  
  
Nagi didn't said anything . He finished bandaging his wrists and as he reached the door he turned to Farfarello and said to him :  
  
  
  
" I know you miss her. I miss her too. Please try not to make any noise. Bard will get nervous again."  
  
  
  
And with that , the hard door of metal closed behind him. 


	8. Bosanova / Casanova

1 I Ain't Missing You At All…  
  
  
  
Two days 'till Christmas. Okay I guess I already got everything didn't I ?  
  
Uh…except something for Ken . Damn ! I couldn't find anything good enough for him . Well…I guess I just go trough the Mall. Again .  
  
  
  
" Knock knock ! "  
  
I look behind. There I see the brunette standing in the door. He's dressed in a blue large sweater and jeans of course. He looks great in blue .  
  
" So , today we were supposed to go somewhere. "  
  
I look at him surprised. Guess I forgot. This is weird . I….  
  
  
  
" To take the Christmas tree !"  
  
  
  
" Oh… Yeah…I forgot…."  
  
"It's okay . Omi wants to find a big one. Come on now !"  
  
He says standing there with his hands on the walls , as his sweater is rising a bit above the waist . I shake my head . Don't do this !  
  
  
  
" Are you okay ? "  
  
" Yeah I 'm fine. I'll just grab something warmer and I 'll come in a minute."  
  
" Okay. I'm in Omi's room . "  
  
  
  
As he walks away I look outside the window , staring at my own reflection in the glass. I smile to myself. You're nuts , you know that don't you ? First a assassin now…..well…a good assassin this time.  
  
You're not in your right minds . You never are .  
  
I grab my jacket and run to Omi's room where I find theme both , Ken showing something to Omi .  
  
" Ready !"  
  
They both turn and I spot Ken hiding something in his pocket .  
  
" Hey…is there something goin' on that I don't know about ?"  
  
" Huh ? Nah……nothin ."  
  
Omi says to me as he grabs his coat and pulls me outside his room .  
  
" Okay..then let's go !"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The young boy is almost running trying to keep up with the man in front of him . He wears a black jacket and the man besides him is dressed in a long black trench coat , matching with the white suit he wears under it .  
  
" Hurry up Nagi . "  
  
" We're gonna be there when no one is Brad ! It's early !"  
  
" I don't intend to stay longer that one hour . "  
  
" Why do I have to come ? "  
  
" Takatori said you should go out often. He says he didn't saw you since two months ago . "  
  
"Yeah. .bet he misses me…" Nagi says quietly as they head for a black shiny car .  
  
Bard takes the keys out of his pocket and starts the car while Nagi sits in the back looking outside at the sea of people playing in the snow , buying gifts or just enjoying this Saturday .  
  
Yeah..everybody has fun and he goes to his Boss with Brad to deliver some papers and to hear their stupid discussions about some other idiots with more money than Takatori. Oh..the joy in the world…..  
  
  
  
Last year he went with Angie and Farfarello to get a Christmas Tree. The hard part was trying to convince Brad to let Farfarello outside.  
  
//flashback//  
  
" I mean…c'mon Brad ! I'll take care of him !"  
  
" No way !"  
  
" Way ! "  
  
The young brunette with her hair in a braid , dressed in a black pair of jeans takes both Nagi and Farfarello by the arm and throws two jackets that land on their heads and goes outside in a rush .  
  
As they step outside Brad's head comes out the window.  
  
" Angelina ! "  
  
" I'll tell Santa to bring you some fun for Christmas ! " She screams to him from outside as Nagi dresses Farfarello with the jacket .  
  
" You'll regret this !"  
  
" FINE !"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
hey both scream and Brad closes the window and Angie takes their arms almost dragging theme downtown .  
  
"Well , that was fun wasn't it ? " She says to theme frowning ,with a mad voice and a bit of sarcasm .  
  
// end flashback//  
  
  
  
Well , that day was fun . it took almost and hour until they found a tree on their taste.  
  
When they got back , Brad didn't talked with Angie at all and he just locked himself in his room working all night .  
  
At least then they had a real Christmas .  
  
Now they won't . No one will buy a Christmas tree anymore and drag theme trough the snow to see the fireworks in the middle of the night in the park .  
  
  
  
" Nagi . "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
Brad stops the car and turns to Nagi . They are in front of the Takatori building . Uh…maybe Brad will give him some behavior lessons.  
  
" Listen to me because I'm only gonna talk about this once . "  
  
/ Oh-oh……Brad sounds a bit fatherly ….. this is serious…./  
  
" I know that maybe , Angie meant a lot to you . "  
  
/ What ? Who drugged Brad ? /  
  
" Don't give me that face ! This is the last time I'm gonna talk about her ! "  
  
Nagi shakes his head as a 'yes' .  
  
" Okay. "  
  
Brad takes something from his pocket and hands it to Nagi .  
  
Nagi reaches for it , but Brad rises his hand a bit and Nagi stops.  
  
" But , from now on , I never want to hear you talking about her . Keep this , maybe it will mean a lot more than it means to me ."  
  
He hands Nagi the 'thing' wrapped in something silky as he opens the door and steps outside.  
  
Nagi takes the silk off of it and in his hands lies a small photo in a small silvery frame . Angelina is with her arms around Nagi's neck , both of theme smiling .  
  
He remembered when they took that photo. It was last summer , , Schuldig wanted to finish his photos and Angie told him to make her a photo with Nagi . They were somewhere on a street in Tokyo then .  
  
She used to keep this photo in her room .  
  
  
  
And Brad gave it to him .  
  
  
  
Funny….maybe Brad does have a heart somewhere .  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
As Nagi followed Bard on the long hallway he felt the photo burning in his pocket . It was a very small frame so it was nothing for his big pocket .  
  
Brad said they will stay there for an hour , but he left after half an hour . Maybe he didn't liked coming here and talking about these boring stuff either.  
  
" Hurry up Naoe . I don't have all day . "  
  
Nagi ran to him , trying to keep up the man's fast steps.  
  
  
  
" We are we in such a hurry ? "  
  
" Tonight we have a mission . We have to get prepared . We are leaving from the city . "  
  
" When are we coming back ? "  
  
" I don't know . I think in about 3 days . "  
  
" What ? And Chrstmas ? "  
  
Bard rise his hands in the air as he kept on walking .  
  
" For God's name Nagi ! We don't have time for Christmas ! "  
  
" We never have…"  
  
Nagi said as they walked outside in the snow . It was snowing , it looked like a white rain all over . Then , he saw Brad stopping and banding to be almost as the same height as him .  
  
" Nagi , listen …."  
  
Nagi looked to him .  
  
" I miss her . I miss her very much . "  
  
" Then , why did you hit her those times ? '  
  
Brad usually exploded when someone criticizes him . Now he just shook his head .  
  
" I know I was an idiot . "  
  
Nagi frowned and looked at him surprised.  
  
" But the thing is that I never knew love or been loved . I loose control sometimes. And this made her go away . I can't bring her back . "  
  
He took a deep breath and continued :  
  
" And I don't want her to come back . "  
  
" why ? "  
  
" Because I'll never change . I'll only hurt her more . I don't want that to her . "  
  
" Why don't you tell that to her and not to me ? "  
  
Brad rise.  
  
" She'll only keep on coming back to me . I want her to hate me and forget me . That's all."  
  
And he headed for the car leaving Nagi in the snow .  
  
" Brad is not what he wanted to seem like he is isn't he ? "  
  
He slowly whispered to himself as the white rain keep falling from the sky and the man in a black trench coat headed far away from him , disappearing into the crowd . 


	9. Nothing else to Say...

WARNING : I'm listening to Chad Kroeger's 'Hero' , so I think I'm gonna become dramatic or sappy. Sorry.  
  
  
  
I Ain't Missing You At All…  
  
  
  
She watched Omi while he slowly got lost between the Christmas tress , trying to find one for his taste. It lasted a while until they found a big and 'fluffy' as Omi said.  
  
The took it home and arranged it with lots a glowing stuff. Angie taught the tree's gonna fall from all those stuff hang on him .  
  
The day was long and Angie felt the need to take a walk outside , maybe in the park. She grabbed her leather jacket and walked outside . Christmas was fun last year , with Nagi . Not that she didn't liked being with WeiB .  
  
She missed the kid anyway.  
  
The sky was getting gray as she passed near the frozen lake , in the park frozen in solitude. She stopped and looked at it , as time seemed to stop . She also didn't noticed that Ken was coming from behind her.  
  
The snow was falling slowly , like in slow motion . So many people and so many words without meaning. She heard theme saying 'I love you' or saw theme kissing and holding hands on the street playing in the snow.  
  
  
  
Ken screamed at her . She didn't heard anything.  
  
  
  
She saw him and she just stood there.  
  
  
  
He passed by , and didn't noticed her .  
  
  
  
"Brad…." She whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
He is passing near her trough the crowd , in his black trench coat , while the cold wind is twisting his hair. Should she go or stay ?  
  
  
  
She can't hear anything. Just her fast heartbeats and the touch of the icy wind on her face.  
  
She breaths heavily and a tear is going down her cheek .She takes a step in front , but in the same moment she feels someone grabbing her hand.  
  
She looks back and she sees Ken's face looking at her worried and shaking his head as a 'no' .  
  
  
  
She closes her eyes for a few seconds and two more tears run down her face. She puts her frozen hand on his gloved hand who grabbed her arm and holds it .  
  
Ken pulls her closer and hugs her as she leaves the tears to fall freely on her frozen face.  
  
  
  
As the wind intensifies , she rises her face and looks into Ken's eyes trying to say something witch she couldn't find words for.  
  
  
  
" Ken…..I….I…."  
  
  
  
Ken looks at her wishing he could say something to her , but he doesn't know what . Then , he puts his hand on her face , wipes a tear and , slowly , it happens.  
  
  
  
They kiss as the wind blows harder twisting their clothes and hair .  
  
  
  
Angie felt out of this world , feeling warmth all over her body and his lips pressing over hers .  
  
  
  
He broke the kiss softly and looked at her , in some way expecting a punch in the face from her . but she didn't said anything.  
  
They just looked at each other , wanting to say something , breaking the silence of the wind , but nothing came out.  
  
So they closed their eyes once again and kissed softly .  
  
  
  
Like there was something else to say ….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Satisfied ? his is for all of you who were just dying to read this . Especially Crush , as I noticed . Loved it or it really really sucked ? Can't wait for your reviews. I know this was short , but I wanted this to be a special Chapter, just for the two of theme . Humor me please. 


	10. Frozen

A/N : Wow..the 10th Chapter..I can't believe it. This is the longest fic I ever wrote.And it's still going. I just wanted to say a BIG THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed , and please continue to do so , your reviews keep this story ( and me ) alive. So here we go with another chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ain't Missing You At All.  
  
~ Chapter 10  
  
  
  
His lips taste like honey, or just something sweet .  
  
I break the kiss and I look at him , but I can't . And I want to go away , I made a foolish thing. I try to push myself out of his arms , but he holds me tight.  
  
" Ken , I'm sorry , I..Um.."  
  
Ken , looks confused , oh God , I made him think he did something wrong ?  
  
" It was my fault. " He says and breaks the embrace . " I 'm sorry. It was stupid."  
  
Stupid? You think.this..was stupid ?  
  
" Um...I...I have something to do." I say and I walk away from him , leaving him behind.  
  
I don't look back. Why did he have to do this ? Damn you Ken !  
  
Somewhere , a bit further , I stop and I slowly turn and look behind. He still stands there , with his face at the lake , looking at some imaginary point , with his hands in his jacket's pockets.  
  
I don't notice the cold outside , despite the fact it's snowing , and the wind blows , and I'm wearing nothing than a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket , without gloves to protect my hands.  
  
Should I walk further and leave him there ? Well , he said it was stupid didn't he ?  
  
I know about Yuriko and him . Omi told me about her. About her and him . I can't compare myself to her , I'm not worth it. I'm sorry Ken.  
  
It was stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * Omi gazed at Ken half of dinner time. The next half at Angie. The kid knows something. I can feel it. Before dinner Ken had a small talk with Omi in the kid's room . I entered trying to find my CD between Omi's , and I saw the two of theme there.  
  
Ken was standing at the window , next to Omi's desk , looking at the snow. Omi stood on the desk's chair , playing with a pencil. Both looked worried and sad.  
  
You don't usually see Ken with a face like that. Well...as far as I remember , I never saw Ken with a face like that.  
  
I entered the room and asked Omi about the CD .  
  
" Search it, but I don't think it's here." Omi answered me showing his CD's.  
  
I tried to find it , but I was mostly paying more attention to their conversation . They talked like it was something I wasn't supposed to know. Well..like anybody tells something in this house to me.  
  
I didn't once heard one of theme asking me : " Youji can you help me with this ? "  
  
Not that I would of helped anyway...Whatever.  
  
I couldn't find my CD , despite Omi had a lot of theme. Damn it was my favorite!  
  
" So what are you kids up to ? What's with the long faces ? " I asked theme.  
  
Ken woke up from his melancholy and looked at me , and then at the snow outside.  
  
" Nothing. We're just bored."  
  
" Yeah.."  
  
So I left . This kids have too many secrets for me.  
  
Tonight is Christmas. You should see the lights outside. I can see half of the city from the balcony here. So many lights and laughter's I can hear .  
  
I put a jacket on me. It's cold out here , so I light a cigarette as I stay , just looking at the city.  
  
Suddenly, next to me appears a shadow, dressed in a long black blouse , with long sleeves.  
  
" Youji ! Sorry , I haven't noticed you were here." She turns to go inside.  
  
" It's okay , you can stay here with me." I smile. She smiles me back.  
  
She looks with a lost look at the city , embracing herself.  
  
" So.are you ok?"  
  
" Me? Yeah.sure..why shouldn't I be?"  
  
" Just asking."  
  
We stay here since almost a half an hour . I think I finished almost all my cigarettes . I'm glad that doesn't bother her , like Omi. That kid ! I hope someday he'll start smoking and an annoying brat will be all over him to tell him he's gonna die if he smokes longer.  
  
" Youji , what time is it ? ' She asks.  
  
" Last time I checked it was about 9:30 . Why ? "  
  
" Nothing. Good night. " She says to me as she walks inside.  
  
I stay a while longer on the balcony , and I think I hear the door closing. Or it was just me ? Ah.my cigarettes are finished.guess I'll go to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
I step outside into the neon lights , the only ones with me tonight. This time I took my gloves. Not that I notice the cold outside.  
  
Tonight I want to be alone , with myself , I don't know why . I think I do too much thinking. I once told Omi that too much thinking is bad for his health. If he would hear me right now he will say the same thing to me.  
  
I haven't talked to Ken since yesterday .  
  
Why did I had to kiss him ? Yes , I like him very much , I can say I love him in a way , but I can't fall for him more. It's gonna be the same as it was with Brad . I know it will. I just don't want to be hurt again .  
  
I hope he won't talk to me about it. Is not gonna be any use to it.  
  
Where am I going anyway ? I wake up from my thinking , realizing I'm somewhere near the "kitty in The House" .  
  
If I go further , a couple of blocks away , I'm gonna be back at Schwarz . Why not ? I look into my wallet and I see the same old key for the door. I wonder if they changed the locks.  
  
Without realizing , I finally end up here, right in front of their door. I don't hear anything, but , still, I think this is a very bad idea. A REALLY bad one. But something makes me open the door.  
  
As I step inside I don't see much . Nothing's changed , except no one is here. I walk slowly trough the house , but I see no one. The moved ? Maybe they had a mission..  
  
Or celebrating Christmas in a...yeah.right...Brad and Christmas. Nah..  
  
Suddenly, a slight sound comes to my ears. Something ... a voice..I don't know , but it comes from Farfie's cell. I rush at it and I knock at the door, as I hear the Irishman's voice:  
  
" Come in Angie."  
  
I open it slowly , and there I see him , hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
  
" How did you knew it was me ? "  
  
" You're the only one who knocks." He answers.  
  
I go in front of him , as his yellow snake-eye finds mine.  
  
"Hey.." I smile. " Where are the others?"  
  
" To Takatori , to get instructions for the mission. Where are you ? "  
  
" What ? " I hate it when he talks like that . Usually I don't understand the meaning of his words when he starts with the deeper meanings.  
  
" Nagi misses you . "  
  
" I know.."  
  
I'm so glad Farfarello still talks with me . Coherently I mean. I feel the need to excuse myself to him. Normally he would have hated me for leaving theme.  
  
" I'm sorry I left.."  
  
" Don't. your only mistake is that you didn't left sooner."  
  
I look at him surprised, then I smile. He understands it.  
  
" Thank you. But I have to go again . "  
  
" Go. "  
  
I really have to leave , even if my heart doesn't let me. I wished I could see Nagi.  
  
" I'll tell Nagi you miss him too. "  
  
" Wha--."  
  
Sometimes I ask myself if the man doesn't also read minds. But I bend slowly and kiss his fore head , and I leave , closing all doors , leaving darkness , again , behind me.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was nuts for me , going there . I risked being caught , but I got lucky. Way too lucky.  
  
So now , I'm leaving my jacket on the couch , and I look at the clock. 11: 45. Almost midnight .  
  
It's so quiet in the house now. Everybody is sleeping , and the tree is the only one that lights the living room . I see some broken branches. Guess Aya tripped because of it again . God , he told us almost screaming today these words as he was helped by Omi to rise after he tripped ( again) :  
  
" I. Hate.Trees!!"  
  
And he left . I made him a nice breakfast and he was happier after that . Aya and I finally started getting along. God , he even tells me "Good morning" . That is unbelievable! Omi , Ken and I laughed all day when we heard Aya .  
  
I have to admit , all this time while I was with WeiB , I finally felt like I had a family .There were lots of laughs , beautiful days walking in the park or at the football field , or sometimes at the contests where Omi was participating , where he always won of course.  
  
I went into my room and got the 4 boxes wrapped in colored paper. There went all my money . But I didn't regretted anything.  
  
I took Omi some hardware stuff , it took me a long time 'till I finally found out what he needed for his computer, while convincing him not to take theme because he needs the money. That was 'fun' . It was two days since I brought theme , and Omi told me he almost found the money to buy theme. I freaked out then...and finally convinced him to wait , because of stupid reasons , like he needs the money for better stuff . Uh.the boy is a hard job...  
  
Aya? Heh..Aya was a hard one ! What can you get this guy for Christmas ? The greatest challenge of my life! It took me a long time 'till I noticed the small statues with Chinese Dragons he has in his room , next to his books.  
  
Then , a loooooong day was ahead of me to find the best one. And I finally did. I personally think is the best good looking Dragon I saw ! Red , not to big , not too small , with Jade eyes . I knew it would be perfect from the first moment I saw it.  
  
Oh yeah, and I got Youji the gift of his life ! A black T-Shirt with the fabulous inscription :  
  
Smoking is bad . But attracts the ladies.  
  
I'm sooooooo in trouble when he's gonna see it. But I also got something serious, like this black shirt I saw. It has a simple black model , a bit shiny , but very classy , with jade-like buttons. He'll love it.  
  
And Ken ? Ken was the funnies part . I had to go trough all football stores in town , and it was so weird , me being the only girl at the football department in the Mall. But who got the autographed ball ? ME !  
  
So , here I am , in the middle of the night , arranging the presents under the tree.  
  
After that I walk on the hallway , to my room . it's the last one ,so I get to pass near everyone's doors. I check everyone, first Youji who has this stupid habit of leaving the windows open , 'because is hot' yeah..basically because of the smoke from his cigarettes , and he falls asleep with theme open . In the middle of the winter !  
  
But , finally this time he closed theme.  
  
Everyone's asleep , no one moves an inch . God I feel like a mother or something. It's stupid..  
  
So I go to my room , and as I stay here , in my bed , I think about poor Nagi . All alone in the snow , in some kind of stupid mission , in the middle of Christmas. But I close my eyes , knowing that when he gets home , under his pillow he'll find the book he wanted so much .  
  
Christmas is only once a year , that's the least I could do for him .  
  
But , still , after a long day , and all the things that happened to me , I feel so empty. I don't know why. I feel alone.  
  
Even if inside the house is pretty hot , I feel cold. Just like everything that it is outside now.  
  
Frozen. 


	11. Girl In The Mirror

I Ain't Missing You At All..  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I slowly open my eyes , as they meet the window and the snow falling outside.I smile and look at the clock. 7:54. Hmmm..I still wake up early.  
  
I slowly remember everything that happened last night.  
  
I rise from my sheets and suddenly,when I try to walk I feel dizzy and fall back on the bed. It must be because I haven't ate last night,but I'll go make breakfast now.  
  
As soon as the dizzy feeling goes away I go to the bathroom and wash my face.And in my face suddenly appears a girl who looks just like me and who is staring at me from the mirror.I look at her. She's a teen but she looks old.Her eyes have no sparkle of life in theme, they're empty , brown and empty.Her hair falls down a bit lower than her shoulders,an average figure an average girl.Somehow average...I look and look. The girl has bags under her eyes she's a teen but , still...there is something about her face that makes her look more grown-up,more older.  
  
I turn with my back at her and rest on the edge of the sink, closing my eyes.Ever since I can remember I always wanted to be the perfect little girl.But something went wrong.Was it because of me ? No, I'm not guilty of anything. Or am I ? Hmmm...a certain young computer-obsessed person would tell me it's not my fault for everything that happened.But sometimes I feel guilty.  
  
I think I do too much thinking.  
  
I take another look at the girl staring at me.If you walk into Ken's room , you'll see on the desk a framed photo of a young girl. She's perfect.Look at her. Nice, tall and a beautiful face.  
  
I smile sadly. I can't compare myself with Yuriko. As I look at myself, I don't see a young teen , I see some girl who had premature aging.Look at my hands...bruised and cut..look at Yuriko : tall,slim,she simply looks like and angel...I know Ken loved her very much in a way I can't believe he could love me . She was in a simple plain word : perfect . Perfect in everything.  
  
He said himself the kiss was stupid , didn't he ? It was just a mistake. But when I close my eyes and think of it I feel so good. The only time I trembled inside like that was when Brad first kissed me. I used to think I can do it on my own, but sometimes I know I need someone to hold me and care for me.But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there is no one for me.I wish you could be the one Ken. But I'm too afraid to get close to you , I'm too afraid of might I do wrong that would make you disappear . I ALWAYS screw up things. I'm just an idiot.  
  
I shake my head trying to recover the happy morning feeling , but it's kinda' gone. I only wanted to be happy, no cares in the world , no telekinetic ability , me and my lover somewhere far away.I used to want that , but , trough time, the only thing I wanted was to stay alive as much as possible , I wanted and I had a knife in my hands , and he was the only one who ever slept in the same bed with me under the pillow.Ever since I went on my own , the telekinesis and my knife were my only friends I could ever trust. It was enough to make me scream and the windows started shattering and the light went off.  
  
But now it's different.I think . Here I am , standing with theme in the same house , once my enemies now my friends. I don't know theme from a life time but I ended up knowing theme a lot in these time I stayed here. But still I feel sometimes alone. Even if Omi is always there to cheer me up , always with a happy smile. He always makes me laugh .  
  
But the thing I'm more happy about is that they accepted me , even if I was a member of Schwarz , even if I am a telekinetic. even if Omi hates Telekinesis, he now hangs out with me and goes with me everywhere. What if they knew ? What if they knew I ran away from home ? What if they knew my identity is...fake ....? My whole life , the one stuck into all those databases is a lie I made up ?  
  
// Flasback//  
  
A dark obscure room. A man with a cigar and a computer.A young girl behind him looking at the screen . The man with a long ponytail turns at the girl and asks :  
  
" Are you sure ? It's my duty to remember you that you can't do this again. Everything is here it's gonna be changed. Are you 100% sure about.."  
  
" Yes damn it ! I already paid you half of my money to do this. now do it ! "  
  
He still looks at the girl. She shakes her head and her finger targets the 'Delete' task.At about 2 cm from it she stops. She looks at the screen , but shakes her head and pushes the button.  
  
// end flashback//  
  
And that was it. The hacker erased all my life , building me a whole new one. I was not Beatrice Carson anymore , I was Angelina Anderson , I was not 14 anymore I was 15 , I had no parents and no other family. My whole life were some letters and a document with a content witch was just pure fiction .  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The young girl walks out in the street leaving the hacker with his money and cigar, as she goes trough the cold weather with her backpack in her hands. From her hands a broken piece of platic falls on the paved street as she continues walking. Her old ID meant nothing at all right now.  
  
//End flashback//  
  
Yes , I lied. And I am the only person who knows it, Me and the hacker who probably doesn't even remember me anymore. Remember the story I told you at the beginning , about my life ?  
  
I lied.  
  
Yes , it's true I ran away from home , and all about my parents it's true, but the little thing I 'missed' are the ages. Takatori believed me , but I know the truth. I was 14 when I ran away. The same night , it was autumn , it was cold , in the same night I changed my life , it only took some money.  
  
Suddenly , I was a 16 year-old teen without a family, no other relatives.  
  
All I needed was 1 year at the orphanage , with a part-time job taking care of some of the kids, and one day , I heard the word on the street about Schwarz and.the rest is known. Yes , I am 15 . But changing my age was necessary .That way I would have been good for some jobs that people wouldn't usuallu give to a 14 year old witch I was back then.  
  
So many lies..  
  
What if they found out about it would they treat me the same ? I think not.  
  
The girl in the mirror looks at me again. She smiles sadly. She only wished to have a normal life , but now , this is already in her blood , her life is changed forever. She's not the average teen in school , her face looks old from all the trouble she's gone trough, when she wears her dark brown hair in two ponytails dressed in a flowery dress she looks just like the girl next door.  
  
But the truth is different. She almost killed people , she hurted theme , she screwed with their minds and bodies with her powers, all the hate and pain she heard and saw drained her.  
  
The girl in the mirror smiles again . Maybe one day it will be over with everything.  
  
I leave the girl and head for my room to get dressed , still thinking about everything.  
  
Still.. who am I anyway ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
· * * * * * * * * This chapter I know it wasn't what you ppl. expected , but I wanted to get into Angie's mind , more deeper , so we can all understand at least a part of her feelings. I hope It wasn't boring.I Ain't Missing You At All..  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I slowly open my eyes , as they meet the window and the snow falling outside.I smile and look at the clock. 7:54. Hmmm..I still wake up early.  
  
I slowly remember everything that happened last night.  
  
I rise from my sheets and suddenly,when I try to walk I feel dizzy and fall back on the bed. It must be because I haven't ate last night,but I'll go make breakfast now.  
  
As soon as the dizzy feeling goes away I go to the bathroom and wash my face.And in my face suddenly appears a girl who looks just like me and who is staring at me from the mirror.I look at her. She's a teen but she looks old.Her eyes have no sparkle of life in theme, they're empty , brown and empty.Her hair falls down a bit lower than her shoulders,an average figure an average girl.Somehow average...I look and look. The girl has bags under her eyes she's a teen but , still...there is something abou her face that makes her look more grown-up,more older.  
  
I turn with my back at her and rest on the edge of the sink, closing my eyes.Ever since I can remember I always wanted to be the perfect little girl.But something went wrong.Was it because of me ? No, I'm not guilty of anything. Or am I ? Hmmm...a certain young computer-obsessed person would tell me it's not my fault for everything that happened.But sometimes I feel guilty.  
  
I think I do too much thinking.  
  
I take another look at the girl staring at me.If you walk into Ken's room , you'll see on the desk a framed photo of a young girl. She's perfect.Look at her. Nice, tall and a beautiful face.  
  
I smile sadly. I can't compare myself with Yuriko. As I look at myself, I don't see a young teen , I see some girl who had premature aging.Look at my hands...bruised and cut..look at Yuriko : tall,slim,she simply looks like and angel...I know Ken loved her very much in a way I can't believe he could love me . She was in a simple plain word : perfect . Perfect in everything.  
  
He said himself the kiss was stupid , didn't he ? It was just a mistake. But when I close my eyes and think of it I feel so good. The only time I trembled inside like that was when Brad first kissed me. I used to think I can do it on my own, but sometimes I know I need someone to hold me and care for me.But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there is no one for me.I wish you could be the one Ken. But I'm too afraid to get close to you , I'm too afraid of might I do wrong that would make you disappear . I ALWAYS screw up things. I'm just an idiot.  
  
I shake my head trying to recover the happy morning feeling , but it's kinda' gone. I only wanted to be happy, no cares in the world , no telekinetic ability , me and my lover somewhere far away.I used to want that , but , trough time, the only thing I wanted was to stay alive as much as possible , I wanted and I had a knife in my hands , and he was the only one who ever slept in the same bed with me under the pillow.Ever since I went on my own , the telekinesis and my knife were my only friends I could ever trust. It was enough to make me scream and the windows started shattering and the light went off.  
  
But now it's different.I think . Here I am , standing with theme in the same house , once my enemies now my friends. I don't know theme from a life time but I ended up knowing theme a lot in these time I stayed here. But still I feel sometimes alone. Even if Omi is always there to cheer me up , always with a happy smile. He always makes me laugh .  
  
But the thing I'm more happy about is that they accepted me , even if I was a member of Schwarz , even if I am a telekinetic. even if Omi hates Telekinesis, he now hangs out with me and goes with me everywhere. What if they knew ? What if they knew I ran away from home ? What if they knew my identity is...fake ....? My whole life , the one stuck into all those databases is a lie I made up ?  
  
// Flasback//  
  
A dark obscure room. A man with a cigar and a computer.A young girl behind him looking at the screen . The man with a long ponytail turns at the girl and asks :  
  
" Are you sure ? It's my duty to remember you that you can't do this again. Everything is here it's gonna be changed. Are you 100% sure about.."  
  
" Yes damn it ! I already paid you half of my money to do this. now do it ! "  
  
He still looks at the girl. She shakes her head and her finger targets the 'Delete' task.At about 2 cm from it she stops. She looks at the screen , but shakes her head and pushes the button.  
  
// end flashback//  
  
And that was it. The hacker erased all my life , building me a whole new one. I was not Beatrice Carson anymore , I was Angelina Anderson , I was not 14 anymore I was 15 , I had no parents and no other family. My whole life were some letters and a document with a content witch was just pure fiction .  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The young girl walks out in the street leaving the hacker with his money and cigar, as she goes trough the cold weather with her backpack in her hands. From her hands a broken piece of platic falls on the paved street as she continues walking. Her old ID meant nothing at all right now.  
  
//End flashback//  
  
Yes , I lied. And I am the only person who knows it, Me and the hacker who probably doesn't even remember me anymore. Remember the story I told you at the beginning , about my life ?  
  
I lied.  
  
Yes , it's true I ran away from home , and all about my parents it's true, but the little thing I 'missed' are the ages. Takatori believed me , but I know the truth. I was 14 when I ran away. The same night , it was autumn , it was cold , in the same night I changed my life , it only took some money.  
  
Suddenly , I was a 16 year-old teen without a family, no other relatives.  
  
All I needed was 1 year at the orphanage , with a part-time job taking care of some of the kids, and one day , I heard the word on the street about Schwarz and.the rest is known. Yes , I am 15 . But changing my age was necessary .That way I would have been good for some jobs that people wouldn't usuallu give to a 14 year old witch I was back then.  
  
So many lies..  
  
What if they found out about it would they treat me the same ? I think not.  
  
The girl in the mirror looks at me again. She smiles sadly. She only wished to have a normal life , but now , this is already in her blood , her life is changed forever. She's not the average teen in school , her face looks old from all the trouble she's gone trough, when she wears her dark brown hair in two ponytails dressed in a flowery dress she looks just like the girl next door.  
  
But the truth is different. She almost killed people , she hurted theme , she screwed with their minds and bodies with her powers, all the hate and pain she heard and saw drained her.  
  
The girl in the mirror smiles again . Maybe one day it will be over with everything.  
  
I leave the girl and head for my room to get dressed , still thinking about everything.  
  
Still.. who am I anyway ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * This chapter I know it wasn't what you ppl. expected , but I wanted to get into Angie's mind , more deeper , so we can all understand at least a part of her feelings. I hope It wasn't boring. 


	12. Could It Be ?

First thing's first : I wrote this from 3 to 5 in the morning while listening to my Delerium Mp3. And thanx to Shy for staying with me all night and keeping me company .And also for helping me a bit. Thank you Shy . Thank you Crush too for offering your help . So here goes..it's a terrible twist..I can't believe I actually wrote this..  
  
Delerium's Heaven's Earth Lyrics used . For the ones that have the sng listen to it when you read the last part . It's gonna give you a more vivid image of it all . Enjoy !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Ain't Missing you At All.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
She headed for the kitchen wondering what should she make. She wanted to make some cookies, she totally forgot about theme ,but she really really wanted to make theme a special breakfast . But the cookies would take too long..  
  
While standing in the kitchen confused about the terribly big problem , she didn't heard the slow footsteps heading towards her until she heard a sleepy voice behind:  
  
" 'Morning.."  
  
"Ken ! " She almost screamed.  
  
" Wow ! I didn't meant to scare you !"  
  
"Oh..it's okay , I was to deep into my own toughts..Merry Christmas..."  
  
"Merry Christmas.."  
  
Angie gave a smile and turned back to the sink wondering what to do so she won't have to face the silence floating all over the place . She turned her attention to the dishes left from the dinner last night. But then she felt a warm hand on her neck and the cold touch of the metal on her skin. She looked down her chest . There lied a shiny necklace with a beautiful anchor .  
  
She turned and looked at Ken. Confused. THAT she didn't expected...  
  
" Uh...God it's beautiful...Thank you. I..."  
  
Before she could finish the sentence she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the tree in the living room. From under it she got a blue pack and gave it to him.  
  
He opened it slowly , and when he saw what was inside...that was when something went wrong. Ken screamed so loud that he woke up everyone left sleeping. Yes , even Youji..  
  
Omi came running in the room with his socks backwards sleepy and turning his head from me to Ken and viceversa.  
  
" What ?? What ?! What's wrong ?? ! "  
  
"Looooooooook!! " Ken showed him the autographed football Angie gave him.  
  
Omi looked at the ball. And back at Ken. And the ball. And Ken. And put his head in his hands  
  
" I can't believe this..." And threw himself on the sofa.  
  
"Whaaaaaat ? "  
  
Angie was close to burst into a very loud laugh but she tried not to . She didn't want Ken to feel embarrassed. But this was funny .  
  
Youji and Aya followed . Looking confused .  
  
" Who died ? " Asked Youji looking for his pack of cigarettes on the table.  
  
" No one Ken yelled when he saw Angie's present ." Omi replied still trying to get over the shock of waking up with a scream.  
  
Aya and Youji gave Ken a killer glare.  
  
"hey you guys ! Take these ! " Angie gave theme their presents before Youji would say something to make Ken feel even more embarrassed.  
  
" Uh.." Was the only word Aya could say when a red wrapped pack was pushed on his chest.  
  
And then came the funny part . Omi got overly hyper and hugged Angie close to death , surprisingly Youji didn't tried to cut Angie's neck when he saw the T-shirt , he even mad fun of it and wore it all day ! But he loved the shirt that's true..  
  
Aya's words when he saw his dragon were :  
  
" Um.Thank."  
  
Angie smiled .  
  
" You welcome !"  
  
It was after that when Omi came with a pack too. And Angie was even more surprised when he put it in her arms.  
  
" It was Omi's idea. " Youji defended himself.  
  
She opened it slowly , without hurry wondering what could it be .  
  
//If it's Aya's idea , it's a bomb , if it's Youji maybe a T-shirt with the inscription ' I don't smoke and that's why boys don't like me ' if it's Omi maybe a 'What is UNIX ' learning book //  
  
She smiled at her own trail of toughts and she looked inside. There lied four roses : a red one , yellow, pink and white . They smelled beautiful , but what got her attention was the shiny object laying on theme. A sliver bracelet .  
  
"Read it , on the inside. " Omi said.  
  
Angie turned the bracelet and read:  
  
For the best friend and sister , Merry Christmas .~ Omi,Youji,Aya and Ken ~  
  
" For me ? "  
  
" I guess so " Youji replied sarcastically .  
  
" God.this must have been very expensive.. I.Thank you so much ! Group hug ? "  
  
Before Aya could of backed away , they were all caught in a long group hug .  
  
" Okay now.I'm gonna go and make a breakfast ." Angie said breaking the hug.  
  
When she reached the door , still standing with the roses and bracelet in her hands he turned to theme :  
  
" Thanks guys . It means a lot to me."  
  
And she entered the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The young Prodigy got off the couch . It was enough. His tired little body was trashed , even if he took a bath . It was Christmas and he had no one to share it with .  
  
He grabbed his coat and while putting his hand on the doorknob , he heard Schuldig's nasal voice in his head.  
  
// Off alone again , Prodigy ? //  
  
" Get out of my head Shculdig! " He screamed slamming the door after him.  
  
He went outside , into the snow witch kept on falling on and on , more and more by every minute .He started his walk , not knowing himself where his footsteps were leading him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The day passed incredibly fast . Faster than Angie wanted . She really had a good time with the guys . They laughed and Youji had a pillow fight with Angie because he cheated at Poker . Omi joined and after a while everything turned into a 'world mass' pillow fight. Well , except for Aya who taught they were acting ' childish' and 'immature' . And Youji responded throwing a pillow in his face.  
  
Night fell over the city , covering everything in a darkness lighted only by the neon lights on the street , whit snow started falling off the sky.  
  
While trying to arrange the mess the guys made in the living room , Angie spotted a shadow sneaking on the balcony . After the slim and medium height she noticed it was Ken. Was it a good idea to go and join him ? Well , why not?  
  
Ken looked surprised when he saw the young girl entering the balcony . If he would have been a bit far he could swear she is a shadow. Her sweater and jeans were black .  
  
In her chocolate hair snow mixed as it was starting to fall more and more.  
  
"Hey."  
  
" Hey..I taught you went to sleep. "  
  
" Not yet . I like Christmas Night more than anything. It's so peaceful .You ? What's your reason for being here ? "  
  
" Just couldn't sleep.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence. They were both scanning the town , looking at the flashy lights. It was this time of the night when Angie's mind went wild . So there she was, not even fully realizing what she was saying :  
  
" I know I'm not Yuriko."  
  
Ken turned and looked at her ? Since when did she knew about Yuriko?  
  
" And I'm not even going to try to be . You still love her don't you ? '  
  
Silence.  
  
"Don't you ? "  
  
She heard a whispered ' Yes.' Even tough in a way she expected this , a part of her wanted him to say no. She closed her eyes at the sound of that 'yes' and she felt like a sharp dagger stabbing her in the chest. She breathed the pain out and shook her head as a "yes" and she left . Just like that .  
  
Her head was spinning , and her mind was turning. She started shivering and suddenly she didn't had control over her body . She got dressed and put her shoes on and started running outside.  
  
She didn't cared about the people around , she didn't heard the noise , she didn't felt the cold . She needed to think about it all. She was mistaking everything she did, love is a one time chance or may it be never . The 2nd choice seemed more like her life.  
  
I know you want me  
  
But caution inspires  
  
Your tamed indifference  
  
Won't challenge me  
  
Damn it ! She could have had a normal life ! She could have had a boyfriend who was in the basketball team at school , she would have been a straight A child with normal girl problems. But nooo..she had to live a life of running , hiding and hurting people with only a mind ' s twitch .  
  
Running and running , without stopping. . The sea of people didn't meant anything to her right now . She stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Could it, could it be  
  
Love's what you deny me? Could it , could it be Love's what you deny me ?  
  
  
  
  
  
She wanted to leave dust falls over her and the spring , summer autumn and winter pass over here again and again . Everything was spinning and she felt like she was falling into and endless pain abyss . She had too much for her fragile soul. She taught about herself she was strong . Maybe she wasn't.  
  
But what if she was ?  
  
She was strong ! But she still shattered sometimes inside. Even the strong ones sometimes need a hand to hold and a warm hug.  
  
This spoiled seduction  
  
Intoxicates thee,  
  
So balanced on my halo  
  
You long secretly  
  
The young boy runned to the shilouette he saw in front of him , neverminding people's comments while he pushed theme away his path . He runned , being afraid that if he wouldn't get in time there she would disappear.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and as she turned , the dark hair waving on her face , twisted by the cold wind , she gazed at him . Her eyelashed were almost frozen and in the pale blue neon light her face looked like a ghost's . A trail of a frozen tear he saw on her cheek.  
  
"Nagi..." She smiled .  
  
" Angie... You're crying." He said wondering if it would be okay to come closer.  
  
" Am I ? " She said , this time a tear forming in the corner of her eye , and , without her will , falling down on her cheek .  
  
Could it, could it be  
  
Love's what you deny me? Could it , could it be Love's what you deny me?  
  
  
  
His heart couldn't stand seeing her like that . Not her . Anyone else , but not her damn it ! He touched her cheek slowly , afraid that she will back away . She didn't . He swept away the next falling tear.  
  
Everything was spinning , nothing had sense.  
  
Don't deny yourself  
  
'Cause I know what you want  
  
You can't deny me  
  
We'll be together  
  
The flashing lights and the cars passing by , the snow falling and the noise didn't had sense now , nothing did , as their little word was shattering with questions they couldn't hear , and feelings that tumbled down their brains .  
  
Then something went wrong . Something went wrong when he got closer . Something went wrong when she gazed in his eyes.  
  
So try to run, love  
  
But you won't get away  
  
Something went wrong when his gentle lips touched hers and time stopped . It went wrong when she didn't cared and let her feelings get all over her mind and soul and they both fell inside the kiss and beyond .  
  
  
  
  
  
Could it, could it be Love's what you deny me? Could it could it be Love's what you deny me ?  
  
  
  
Something went wrong when it suddenly seemed right . 


	13. Falling Into You

A/N : Awwwwwwww.this chapie's gonna have so much fluff and sugar that will make you sick. Written while listening to blues and stuff. I wanted to write the lyrics but I couldn't find theme anywhere on the net , and I was afraid that if I try to write theme I'll screw up. Ahhhh.I hate this kind of situations! Enjoy..if you can..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Ain't Missing You At All..  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Snow falling. Nothing else she could feel . Except for his sweet lips on her frozen ones. What was she doing ?  
  
Something snapped inside when he approached and kissed her . From her stomach and up to her heart that 'butterfly' feeling filled her and as he took her face in his tiny hands warmth filled her from inside.  
  
Was he still Nagi ? This wasn't the Nagi she used to know , but in the same time he was.  
  
It seemed forever since they stood there , everything seemed lost and forget.  
  
But she finally broke the kiss. Then , everything started to have sense. The noise , the snow , the lights..everything.  
  
She dared to gaze into the chocolate eyes finally. Such sweet eyes he had. . She could read on his face he was embarrassed .  
  
Well, she was supposed to say something now ?  
  
They both took a deep breath and looked into the ground. And * she * was supposed to be the daring type of person...yeah.right..right now she felt shy like a 10 year old school girl.  
  
" Nagi.."  
  
"Well.."  
  
They both smiled with their eyes gazing at the paved street . And after a few seconds they both got their eyes up , trying to see what other was looking like. When they met each other's faces they burst into laughter. A short one. Angie finally dared :  
  
" Okay .this is stupid." // Oh shit ! Bad words! Bad words! He'll think The kiss was stupid..// " no , I mean , .the.you know.it wasn't stupid..I meant this..eh..silence."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
People were passing looking at the two teen who were standing in the middle of the sidewalk .  
  
" Is there something written I should say now ? " She asked.  
  
Nagi smiled. Well, at least she was as confused as she was.  
  
" I'm sorry. " he whispered.  
  
Angie gave him a look. What was he talking about ?  
  
" Wowwowowow! What are you talking about ? "  
  
" About.earlier.."  
  
" Why ? "  
  
" Um..you love Brad.."  
  
" I.I don't think I do anymore . "  
  
Nagi looked at her. She was barely dressed for this type of weather. Her jeans and her tiny black jacket weren't enough . He smiled looking at her. She always dressed simple , no accessories , except for a casual bracelet and her earrings . She went barely noticed everywhere .  
  
" You don't ? "  
  
She put her hands in her pockets and rose her shoulders.  
  
" Dunno.."  
  
Silence. Hmm.was it a good time to speak her mind at.heh..almost 12 :00 at night ? Who cares anyway ? She lost everything already .  
  
" I don't think it was stupid . The kiss I mean . " was she turning red with every word or was it just her imagination ? " I only want to know if you did it because you felt sorry for me or it was just a moment's thing."  
  
" It was a moment's thing..."  
  
//damn...// she taught.  
  
" ..ever since I first saw you in our doorstep.."  
  
//Oh...// something inside her went hyper , but in the same time confused and sad. It was Ken still..and yes...it was Brad...  
  
" You're the only true friend I had . Ever since I lost Tot I felt so alone . Then you came . And I'm sounding like an idiot."  
  
Angie laughed shortly.  
  
" No , you're not ! Why me ? I'm the last person I would of expected this from you."  
  
" Dunno..you're different."  
  
Angie took a long look around.  
  
" I think people are still staring.wanna go somewhere else ? " " Sure."  
  
They took off ahead on the street , now almost empty , while everyone else was in their houses , with their families and gathered around a nice hot meal or in their beds with a significant other . Or maybe alone trough the night .  
  
Nagi finally decided he should tell her . What if she'll laugh or something ? He didn't care. Now he done it , but without no explications . Maybe it's time for theme.  
  
" Thank you . "  
  
" Huh ? for what ? ?"  
  
" For being there for me . "  
  
"Me ? "  
  
" Let me finish before saying something stupid."  
  
" 'kay.."  
  
" Ever since you came you've been like the big sister for me , every time I needed someone besides me at night when I couldn't sleep or when I was sad , you always came , even if it was 2 in the afternoon or 2 at night . I still don't know how I really feel about you , but I know this : I love you in a very different way than I ever loved someone."  
  
// Good Nagi..now she's gonna slap you and laugh at you..yay for Nagi people !// he taught sarcastically to himself.  
  
//Now you really got me to shut up.now I have to think about something intelligent to say //  
  
"Um..."  
  
// Yeah..that was very intelligent ! Bravo Angie !//  
  
" And now.. now you made me look at you different.. You made me look at you like a lover , not like a brother anymore.funny.." She finally said.  
  
Something lighted Nagi's eyes and flashes of light from the cars made the snow sparkle . She felt , weird . funny. For the first time since she knew Nagi she wanted him to take her in his arms and hold her , but not hold her like a friend would , hold her like a lover should , protecting her with his arms and keep her warm.  
  
She looked again at the boy in front of her who was the same height , not being able not to notice the question in his eyes .  
  
They stopped at the entrance of the park , from where they could see the lake and the empty paths people made in the snow.  
  
She let herself fall on the snow, laying her back against the cement fence , pulling her knees to her chin.  
  
" I just don't know anymore Nagi...I'm lost."  
  
In her voice he could hear a slight tremble , like she was close to crying. He sat next to her then .  
  
" I don't know what to do anymore, everything turned upside down in a matter of months . I wanted someone to care , and Brad lied to me and made me go away when I needed someone the most . I'm not a machine Nagi ! I have damn feelings too !"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then a whisper :  
  
" I'm just tired of everyone treating me like a freak , tired of running , tired of hurting people . I'm exhausted . I'm lost."  
  
Nagi couldn't think at anything good to say. It wasn't even need for that , because he felt her cold hand on his , as she reached for his chest , laying her head on him . He gazed at her face .  
  
And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
  
I see us inside of each other  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked back .  
  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers  
  
  
  
And she reached for his face pulling him closer. And they kissed again.  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you  
  
So all he could do was to hug her , keeping her as close as he could.  
  
" I'm lost Nagi , we both are . And I'm getting cold because of this frozen world around , whether is summer or winter. I don't know...keep me warm tonight.."  
  
  
  
I was afraid to let you in here  
  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
  
Must begin to tumble down  
  
And I can't even see the ground  
  
And there they stood , two lost shadows in the darkness of the city , with the snow falling from the sky , like tears from someone they didn't knew , but wanted to keep theme both company , trying to give peace to theme and other lost souls out there this night .  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
Catch me, don't let me drop!  
  
Love me, don't ever stop!  
  
As some would want to think , but they knew the only ones who cared and could rely on were themselves.  
  
  
  
So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
  
And while you sleep I will miss you I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : O.O  
  
Did I...did I just wrote this ..? God.I never wrote romance before...this is new to me ppl. Humor me and don't flame me. Even if I'm a pyro , I like TO flame , not TO GET flamed . Okay , too much sap , Celine Dion's music always makes me sappy .And yes , I finally found some lyrics to suit with the situation as you can see. Yay for me. Um.whatever...I hope this will load , it looks like it's the only story my Microsoft Word accepts. Now go flame me for too much sap ! 


	14. Abuse and Guilt

A/N : I know you all are very confused about this fic aren't you ? Well, here you will find the explication for Angie's confuse actions and taught. For some of you this will have absolutely no sense at all , but trust me , it's a real life thing , so for those who don't know this or are disturbed by this , proceed with attention . Oh yeah , and if this REALLY sux, please just tell me and I'll delete the friggin' thing 'kay ? And , I'm begging you , DON'T correct my spelling!!! English is NOT my mother language! I'm doing my best!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Ain't Missing You At All...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
She had no idea how much time passed since they stood there . It wasn't so cold anymore. Even if it kept snowing on and on , the cold wind wasn't there anymore.  
  
She opened her eyes. And flashbacks of last night came into her mind.  
  
She put her hand to her mouth.  
  
// What have you done Angelina ?//  
  
She looked up to the source of the little arms surrounding her . Nagi must of fell asleep. What time was it anyway ? From the light at the horizon maybe 4 or even 5 in the morning .  
  
//What have I done ? //  
  
" Nagi , wake up ." She moved the little boy's hands.  
  
"Wha--.what is it ? "  
  
" C'mon..I'm getting you home."  
  
"What ? Why ?"  
  
Angie rose and looked at him. God , she was such an idiot !  
  
" We fell asleep here . And I think they might be looking for you , and maybe someone's looking for me too . Are you okay ? You look a bit pale.I think you're gonna catch a cold."  
  
Nagi rose and before he answered he looked around , trying to realize what happened , trying to remember what happened last night.  
  
" No , I'm just fine." " Come."  
  
She said and grabbed his gloved hand .  
  
" Where ? "  
  
" Home. "  
  
" I don't want to go back there now !"  
  
" Yes you are young man ! I think Schulding already damaged every single citizen's brain trying to look for you ! Now c'mon!"  
  
Nagi didn't commented. He knew she was right. Schwarz wouldn't let a member get lost just like that without searching for the entire continent for him.  
  
The streets were quiet and a casual lonely driver passed on it with a deep sound witch disappeared after a few seconds. They didn't talked. Angie was still troubled with her own taught to answer Nagi's questions.  
  
As soon as they reached Schwarz apartment Angie stopped in front of the door and turned to walk away.  
  
" Wait !"  
  
" What is it Nagi ? "  
  
" Are you just gonna leave like this ? "  
  
A speedy taught ran trough her mind , in one second making her decide what she really had to say.  
  
" Yes. I'm not coming back . Don't say anything , please, I'm already enough confused about myself . Forgive me..."  
  
And she ran off, down the stairs and outside in the street. The tiredness was getting to her . But she didn't want to hear Nagi screaming for her to get back , so she kept on running until she hit an unknown street. There she stopped . The shops were all lighted by colored light balls , and little Santa's and reindeers. Fluffy atmosphere for the children.  
  
She took some time to catch her breath while she was slowly heading for the park with measured steps.  
  
The park had always been her little sanctuary , no matter she was sad or happy.  
  
Oh , and there is the bench she always used to sit on , right near the lake. The now frozen lake.  
  
The park and everything in it looked spooky in the faded light of the early morning. She never saw it like this before. Everything there made her think dark toughts .  
  
~Angie's POV  
  
What am I supposed to do now ?  
  
I feel like a nymphomaniac . Brad, Ken , Nagi . Who's next ? Aya ? Hmm..that will sure be nuts..no..  
  
Why my life has to be twisted like this ?  
  
I make up my mind in a matter of seconds just so in the other to think otherwise. I could die right now and not be sorry! I wish there would be someone to understand me , someone witch I can talk to , but I have no one to turn to now.  
  
There are only 3 people for witch I care so much I could give my life for. But they all made me suffer one way or another. Brad is an abusive person , Ken can't let go of the ghosts of the past and Nagi..Nagi is just too innocent for this . I love him but in the same time I don't. Has anybody any idea how this works ??!  
  
Let me tell you something tough...The first ever person I really cared about was Brad .He wasn't like he acted these months. Something is wrong with him . Maybe he found someone else. Maybe he found someone else willing to give herself to him and willing to be as cold as he is , never wanting to be hugged at night or maybe someone who wasn't childish.  
  
Isometimes acted like a child because I am one herself, even if no one knew it. Damn. , I forgot all about that.  
  
Seventeen ...fifteen..fuck !  
  
Maybe I really need some medical help...dad fucked my brains so hard that I don't even know what's right or wrong.  
  
// flashback //  
  
Angie was in the kitchen washing some dishes , singing a song quietly , laughing at herself trough the lyrics.  
  
"I have no rival No man can be my equal ! Head me to the..."  
  
Then she heard the door opening. She turned and in the doorstep stood a man with gray hair , dressed in dark blue pants and a yellow shirt.  
  
She turned away , stopping her song , her smile erasing from her face.  
  
" 'Morning dad.the food is in the microwave , I'll bring it to you in a minute."  
  
" 'Morning hun . Got some tea ? "  
  
" No , I drank my coffee . "  
  
" Don't drink so much coffee , it will make you sick. Make me some tea."  
  
" 'kay."  
  
All of the sudden , she felt a big hand on her chest. She froze, she stopped breathing. Her heartbeats went nuts.  
  
Rage rage rage..  
  
She pushed the man behind her.  
  
" Get the fucking hands off me ! "  
  
The man looked at her confused.  
  
"What did I do ? A father is not allowed to hug his own daughter ? "  
  
He got close again.  
  
" STOP! "  
  
His arms opened.  
  
" If you come one step closer I swear I'll kill you ."  
  
She headed for the door and closed it with noise and ran upstairs , to her room.  
  
" This was the last drop dad ! First beats and screams and now..."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears of rage . That day she didn't stepped out of the room. And , at night , she packed her bags and took all the money in the house , and the Cab she stopped was the only thing that made her happy that night.  
  
The night when she erased her whole life and started all over again.  
  
// end flashback//  
  
( still in Angie's POV)  
  
I was never given any protection from my father. Except the protection I would have had If I would of let him do those things to me.  
  
But when I met Brad he seemed so strong and proud and in charge of everything that it was impossible for me not to fall for him . Yes , he is very old , but that was the first thing that made me feel safe. He had given me the safety my father didn't . It was enough for him to stay behind me , him being very tall and me , being smaller than him , enough to make me feel that I have someone to turn to.  
  
Until he hit me the first time . I don't remember what exactly was the reason , but I remember I cried my eyes out alone in my room that night. Then , he started to remember me more and more of my father . That was when I started to fear him , to hate him , just like it happened with him , the man that destroyed every singe proud and feminine part of me , that destroyed all my principles and what I used to believe in .  
  
My father.  
  
But with Brad it was something slightly different : I still loved him . But for my father I didn't had any part of compassion left ,but Brad.Brad...damn you Brad ! I still can't forget you..  
  
// flashback//  
  
Brad was working at his desk , all wrapped up in his paperwork , stopping from time to time to massage his temples and get rid of his tiredness and stress . Next to him , a big cup of coffee.  
  
She opened the door and watched him. He didn't turned, he must of saw her in one of his visions.  
  
" Yes Angie ?"  
  
" Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were doing..that's all."  
  
" What am I doing ? Well , I can tell you that . Little Naoe next room there sure gave me a headache.  
  
Angie then taught it was a good time to leave. What if he hit her again ? Nagi pushed him with his telekinesis aside, and that made Brad have a big headache that day.  
  
" Stay !" He ordered. And he rose from his chair heading to her.  
  
Angie took one step back.  
  
" I'm not gonna hit you ..." He said.  
  
He took his glasses off and looked at her.  
  
" I lost control . And ."  
  
damn it was so hard for him to say it !  
  
"..and I'm so-..um.sorry.."  
  
Angie stood in shock . THE Brad Crawford was apologizing ? Well, that was a first !  
  
" You are ? "  
  
Stupid question.  
  
"I am , but you're not gonna hear this twice ! "  
  
" Oh.."  
  
" I have lots of work now. Come back later , okay ? "  
  
And he kissed her on the forehead , heading back to his desk.  
  
// end flashback//  
  
(yes , still her POV )  
  
Those little thing were the ones that made me still love him. He didn't talked much , and he didn't told many truths , but when he did , they were from the heart. It was a part for the Crawford man that no one knew. Except for me.  
  
But that angry and furious part was the one that ruined it all as he started more and more to remind me of my father. And I left , and found Ken.  
  
But he wasn't anything like Brad . He was all time sweet and caring guy. But he held so close to his girl , to Yuriko , the one he lost that I had no chance of getting as close as she got to his heart.  
  
And Nagi ? With Nagi it was something new . Nagi wouldn't understand me , not even if he would try to. Nagi lived in his own little world , but one where I am someone else, where I am an innocent person who loves him . I do love him , but...but I don't love him like he should be loved.  
  
I'm such an idiot..  
  
  
  
Damn you Brad ! Damn you ! I miss you so much. I miss you at night , I miss you at day.. I miss you holding me. And yes , I do remember when you crept into my bed the night when I almost killed that man , that night when I was so full of guilt and remorse.  
  
You taught I was asleep but I felt your hand caressing my face and I felt your kiss on my cheek . I knew then you were not like the others said you were.  
  
  
  
But now I ruined it all. Yes , I do think it was all my fault . I could of stayed and none would of happened , and Nagi wouldn't be in the situation I put him in.  
  
Is all my fault.I'm so sorry...  
  
(end Angie's POV )  
  
As she sat on the bench watching the blue horizon ahead of her she reached for her pocket. There she felt it. Her little knife she always used to carry with her. Just in case something happened and her telekinesis couldn't help her.  
  
She reached out for him and watched it. Watched how his blade sparkled in the fade light and the ruby-like color he had.  
  
She pulled her sleeve up and then she exposed her wrist to the fade blue light outside. As she stood there she looked ghostly-like , her whole skin was pale and her face was so sad, she was close to crying.  
  
She drew the polished blade closer to her wrist's skin .  
  
" It's my fault...I'm so sorry..." 


	15. Face 2 Face

I Ain't Missing You At All..  
  
  
  
Chapter 14.uh..15 ? Whatever...  
  
-Flash-  
  
Brad shook his head trying to keep his mind to Takatori's speech.  
  
-Flash-  
  
// Damn !//  
  
// What's wrong Brad ? // The nasal voice invaded his head.  
  
// Stay out Schuldig !//  
  
// 'Kay then..//  
  
-Flash-  
  
Stop !  
  
-Flash-  
  
Ahhh.  
  
-Flashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflash-  
  
Then the brunette suddenly rose his head up with a confused expression on his face. He looked down in a imaginary point for a couple of seconds shaking slowly his head.  
  
" Damn !" He whispered and got out of the room running , grabbing his coat fast , racing outside. It was freezing , the people were all walking and laughing. Why the hell was everyone so happy ? He kept on running , guided by the glimpses into the future he had. -Flash-  
  
" Damn ! I can't walk if I keep having these..."  
  
-Flash-  
  
Where the hell was the place he kept seeing ? A lake.frozen..skinny trees..  
  
-Flash-  
  
The park ? Yes...  
  
It was just a couple of blocks away , right over there...  
  
Brad ran as fast as he could , hoping for the first time that his flashes were just a mistake .  
  
The sea of people was surrounding him from everywhere , everyone put up a happy face. Why were they all smiling ? There was nothing to smile for ! Damn theme all He bumped into a couple of people, but he didn't addressed any excuses or any word at all. He just kept on running , but it seemed like everything, instead of getting closer it was getting far and more far away.  
  
-Flash-  
  
He finally crossed the street and saw the dark shilouette on the bench , and , for a second he saw the spark of the sharp blade .  
  
" STOP !" He screamed as loud as he could.  
  
The shilouette turned her head to him , on her face a confused and scared expression, took place for the tears . as she heard the two voices calling her name.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" No , no , no , no ! She was HERE "  
  
" Well.she's not here now ! " Omi replied to the brunette.  
  
Youji stepped in the room , his coat full of snow.  
  
" Well people, she's not at the shop either. Why are we bothering looking for her anyway ? Maybe she just got back to Brady-boy there."  
  
" Shut up Youji." Omi gave him a glare, holding his darts in the right hand.  
  
Aya noticed that the living room was full so he started :  
  
" We have a mission."  
  
Everybody stopped talking and looked at Aya.  
  
"When ? " Omi asked.  
  
" Tonight. We have to get into the Mental Research Institute to get some very important documents."  
  
Omi frowned .  
  
" Into the MRI ? Well.that's weird...what documents could be so important there ?"  
  
" Well, they only told me that those documents contain the data of an important person , they gave no name, that were vital to his position."  
  
" Oh...And we have to clean after him ? How fun !" Youji replied while taking his pack of cigars out of his pocket.  
  
" We can't now ! Angie's missing !" Ken finally spoke, waving his hands.  
  
" It's a mission Ken ! End of story ! Get ready now !" Aya ordered and stepped out of the room.  
  
" Oh that's just perfect !" Ken stood a while silent, looking outside the window , then it finally stroke him. He grabbed his coat from the armchair and headed for the door.  
  
" Where do you think you're going ? " Omi asked  
  
" I think I know where she might be. I'll be back soon."  
  
And he stepped out.  
  
As far as he could know she had this habit of going to the park whenever she was sad. He noticed that.  
  
( Ken's POV )  
  
Damn ! It's all my fault ! She was right last night..I have to let go of the ghosts of my past..But I just can't.she meant so much to me ! damn it ! Damn it ! Damn it !  
  
I hope you are there , if not , I swear I'll search the whole town for you if I don't find you ! I'm such an idiot !  
  
Yuriko. I miss you so much , but you're gone now . You're not going to come back, you're gone for good. But whenever I think about you I remember all the beautiful moments we spent together and I just can't let go of theme ! But , when Angie steps into the room , she lightens and in the same time she throws dark over everything. I don't know why I like her so much , she has * something * .I just don't know what...If only you were here Yuriko, maybe none of this would ever happened .  
  
What the hell am I supposed to do now ?  
  
(End Ken's POV )  
  
He suddenly spotted Angie on the bench where she always used to stay . But..wait a second ! Who's the other man calling her ? Ken looked carefully ..Brad Crawford ??  
  
" Angie ! " He screamed  
  
The young chocolate- haired girl looked at theme confused.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
She rose ,and in the same time both men stopped , at a convenient distance and with Angie in the middle .  
  
Silence.  
  
They both spotted then the knife that lied in her hands .  
  
She turned her head to Ken and then to Brad . Shit, what should she do now ?  
  
Silence.  
  
" Brad what are YOU doing here ? "  
  
Brad smirked.  
  
" Fuck off Siberian ! "  
  
" Shut up ! Both of you ! " Angie stretched her hands ready to stop theme both if they started a fight. " Now both of you are gonna start walking away , slowly !"  
  
" No way ! I've been worrying about you the whole night !" Ken started waving his hands all around the place.  
  
Brad rose an eyebrow .  
  
" Wohoho.wait a second here.. now you're involved with THIS ? " He pointed to Ken .  
  
" Shut up Brad ! " She gave him a cold glare.But as soon as her eyes found his , she felt like melting in his arms again. No, she shouldn't be thinking about that ! She had to do something before they will start fighting.  
  
" I had a vision." Brad started ." And if you're not going to let that off your hands it might come true." He pointed to the knife.  
  
Ken looked at her suspiciously.  
  
" Angie.what are you doing with that knife ? Where did you get it from ? "  
  
She stood silent.  
  
" That' none of anybody's business. . Please, go away. Both."  
  
" Fine then . " They heard Brad ." I'm tired of your whining anyway ! Do it !"  
  
Ken gave a cold look to Brad , finally understanding what was the knife doing in her hands. Without thinking , he started running towards Brad and he hit him in the face.  
  
Brad fell on the snow, red spots staining the white beneath him, his glasses falling .he looked at Ken , now standing above him , his right hand still crouched in a fist.  
  
" You bastard ! " He screamed to him." Why don't YOU kill yourself? You'd do the whole world a big favor ! "  
  
Angie starred in shock at the two men , both giving each other killer looks.  
  
She finally snapped out of the shock and ended next to Ken dragging him away from Brad.  
  
" Jesus , stop it !"  
  
Ken pushed her away.  
  
"This is between me and him now !"  
  
" Really ? " Brad asked while rising from the snow , while he swept away the blood off his lip. " then let's see who is the strong one now, without any help from the others. Kitty.."  
  
" No ! " Angie screamed.  
  
" Back away , I can take care of this !" Ken said to her, gently pushing her away." Fine Brad...this time is for everything you done t me and everybody else !"  
  
Brad smirked and threw his white trench coat on the snow.  
  
They stood a moment in silence and then , they suddenly ran towards each other . When they were just a few inches close, a source of power more powerful than they were pushed theme apart , throwing both of theme , far away in the snow , burring their hands deep into the dirty ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * ** Man...this sucked.... 


	16. Untitled

I Ain' t Missing You At All...  
  
Chapter 16  
  
There was already too much rage in the two men's eyes , so it didn't quite mattered what happened , what pushed theme back , they rose in the same time , clutching their fists approaching each other .  
  
Brad was the first that punched. He hit Ken on the left side of his face, causing a small drip of blood and Ken loosing balance for a second. Just a second, until he gained back and tried to hit Brad but he missed.  
  
Red stains covered Brad's white clothing , while his left hand was slightly covered in Ken's blood. He smirked as he tried to hit Ken again , but right then snow started rising from the ground and he felt like he was spinning, finally found himself on the ground again . Ken was somewhere in front of him , at a considerable distance , looking as confused as he was.  
  
Angie was standing in the middle again , with the snow falling back to her place on the ground. She breathed heavily , she felt dizzy , but she had to do it.  
  
" Stop it .now.." She tried to regain her breath . " I swear..I will hurt.hurt..both of you ..if..you don't..stop.."  
  
She lost balance for a second. Just for a second. He world went spinning , but she got her out of it . It was enough that she used her powers even if she didn't slept, witch made her tired very easy. But she couldn't get theme both hurt, either way , Ken couldn't face Brad all by himself , she knew that.  
  
" You..." Brad wanted to say , but Angie warned him with a look.  
  
Out of nowhere , another 3 men appeared . Omi was running the first and when he got to Ken he helped him rise. " Ken-kun , are you okay ? "  
  
" I'm just fine.." He replied trying to cover the drip of blood near his mouth and the bruise that was forming on his right part of the face.  
  
Aya headed towards Angie who looked exhausted and he grabbed her hand , pushing her behind him , looking at Brad who rose from the snow.  
  
" What's going on here ? "  
  
" Your Kitten was asking for trouble ." Brad smirked while taking his trench coat out of the snow , not mining the fact that he was full of dry mud on his hands and his white shirt was stained with blood. "Next time Kitty , next time."  
  
And he left as fast as he came , not running. That wasn't like Brad , to run , he stepped out of the Park with dignity , ready to attack of one of the WeiB would come behind him , but no one moved an inch .  
  
" What was the meaning of this ? " Aya asked as soon as Brad vanished off his sight , looking suspiciously at Angie and Ken.  
  
" I..." Angie didn't quite knew what to say . How could you explain to the people that took care of you when you were supposed to die by their weapons , and they cared for you , tell theme that you wanted to kill yourself ?  
  
" It's my fault . " She finally said.  
  
" Why ? " Aya asked , crossing his hands on his chest.  
  
She dared to look at him , and what she saw made her scared . The cold glare in Aya's eyes , the way he stood , with his arms crossed , it reminded her father .  
  
// No...//  
  
She started breathing heavily . She didn't ate in almost two days , and her head was dizzy because of the way she used her powers.  
  
-Flash-  
  
The image of her father screaming at her.  
  
//Please.//  
  
-Flash-  
  
The image of him forcing his way into her room screaming at her about how useless she was.  
  
Aya kept looking at her , his eyes slowly becoming worried.  
  
-Flash-  
  
The bruises she saw on her mother's arms one day.  
  
Aya frowned a bit.  
  
-Flash-  
  
Her father's hands.  
  
Ken heading towards her.  
  
" Angie ? "  
  
She stared in shock for a couple of seconds, not hearing a sound, inhaling the cold wind. Then , desperately trying to get these images out of her head she covered her face with her hands.  
  
-Flash- She , standing on the edge of her window looking at the city. Her father teased her about everything she was , about how she looked and talked.  
  
Shame shame shame shame shame shame " Angie ? What's wrong ? "  
  
He heard a silent sob.  
  
" Angie , talk to me ! Please !"  
  
" Ken..."  
  
He removed the hands off her face just to see her face looking ghostly-like again , and a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. Before she could say anything else , he removed the knife off her hand and brushed away the hair off her face.  
  
" I'm fine..I'm just . tired , I used my maximum powers and...I'm just so tired.."  
  
" Okay." He said , covering her shoulders with his arm . " I'm gonna get you home now , okay ? "  
  
" Okay ."  
  
Aya wanted to demand an explication for all this , but his conscience told him it's better to shut up . He's going to find out what was all this sooner or later anyway .  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
They barely talked all day . Even Aya was quieter than he usually was.  
  
Everywhere in the house floated and hard-to breathe air and a tense atmosphere. Angie was in her room , sleeping . Aya was cleaning his katana , only the metallic sounds of her movements in his hands were heard for a while. Silence. Omi was in his room , maybe working on his computer , from his room only some slow movements of the chair were heard. Youji was somewhere in the house , no one knew where . And Ken was sitting in the hallway , on the carpet with his back against the harsh wall, in his hands laying a foot ball witch he kept on rotating on and on , with his eyes in an imaginary point witch only he knew.  
  
( Ken's POV )  
  
Something is wrong with you . I know it . But you're just to damn stubborn to admit it ! I knew . I always knew there is something you're not telling me. Okay , maybe it was me and my obsession over Yuriko, but now I'm starting to realize that she's not going to come back . And honestly , I do miss her , but in a weird way I miss you too.  
  
You're acting so strange . Something went wrong somewhere . Something that eats you on the inside and you don't have the courage to say it . Something so painful that no one knows.  
  
You trusted me ever since you laid your eyes on me at the hospital , I know it . Even if we don't know each other for just about 9 or 10 months I know I'm the one you trusted. You're just like us Angie . Like me , like Omi ... you suffer on the inside and you can't tell anyone because you're afraid it will make you weaker.  
  
Everything is so confuse since you came here . Before it was routine. But now.now you turned our world upside down , but it feels so good hanging like that .  
  
Maybe it was in the way you acted , like a caring sister , a bit childish sometimes , but always with her head on her shoulders and down to earth. I've seen you at night when you couldn't sleep on the balcony , you used to watch the city's lights and once I even saw you crying. Why do you cry so much ?  
  
I know you used to be Brad's girl . But are you sad because of that ? Because of him ? Do you miss him ? It's funny you know ... I feel kinda' jealous I think .  
  
But it's not just Brad isn't it ? It's something else running trough that mind of yours isn't it ?  
  
(End Ken's POV)  
  
The door slowly opened. She looked like she was afraid to come out, slowly watched the hallway to spot someone. And she saw ken . She had the urge to close the door , but she knew he saw her.  
  
He waved her.  
  
" Hey there."  
  
She smiled confused.  
  
" Hey.."  
  
Ken stood there , not moving, so did she. He finally gathered all the courage he had in that moment and rose and walked to her .  
  
" What's wrong ? '  
  
She faked a smile. He KNEW she faked it.  
  
" What could be wrong ? "  
  
" You're lying . "  
  
She frowned.  
  
" No I'm not !"  
  
He noticed the way she was moving her hand on the waist , desperately trying to do something useful with it. She was such a bad liar. He gently took her shaking hand and put it into his.  
  
" You know you can tell me. Why don't you trust me anymore ? '  
  
" I... I do.."  
  
" Then why don't you talk to me ? Don't be so damn stubborn and spit it all out !"  
  
She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds.  
  
" It's hard Ken .. It's shameful.you don't know ! "  
  
" I do damn it !"  
  
She rose her head and looked into his eyes . Were his eyes watery or it was just her imagination ?  
  
" Please , trust me ." He whispered still holding her hand in his.  
  
She looked around , trying to spot anyone else, but there was no one there except for the two of theme.  
  
" Come in . "  
  
She said opening the door widely . 


	17. "I don't kill my teammates"

I Ain't Missing You At All.  
  
Chapter.whatever Chapter is this time...  
  
  
  
Takatori really gave Brad a long speech about his behavior . I mean LONG . Thank whoever God that we never ran like that in the middle of a meeting .Well, it was something good in a way. Nagi got some rest , the poor kid looks exhausted from a reason witch I can't find , Farfarello is..well...He's just his usual self.  
  
As for me, I really got tired of screwing with the secretary's mind for almost 2 hours. Man , I would never thought such a sweet-looking person would have such dirty thoughts. Hehe.you can call it the good part about being a Telepath..you know what other think about you when they first meet you. I sure gave that girl something to think about from the first moment she saw me. But let's not get into that shall we ? Someone could be listening to me right now.  
  
I realize I started laughing at that thought and she's looking at me weird, so I try to retain my laugh. I 'm still not very clear about Brad's run . Man , he looked desperate.. Anyway , there was too much chaos inside his head when he got back so I can get something clear from it. Damn , he even gave ME a headache when I tried to get inside his mind. I didn't catched much anyway. However, I'm almost sure I managed to see Angelina's face inside that chaos, and I think I also saw Siberian's . That's weird. Maybe there are only old memories, but I doubt it tough..  
  
It's no one with funny thoughts in this waiting room. I only have Nagi , witch already managed to make himself a mental wall , I have the secretary from witch I'm over bored, an old couple who is way to preoccupied with some sort of paper works with way too many numbers , and Farfarello...nah..in that guy's mind is total chaos, I'm only going to get inside there if I get paid . Lots of money !  
  
I stretch on the couch , trying to make myself comfortable , but I think I already started to grow roots or something. It's totally boring here. Suddenly , the door opens.  
  
"Come . " Takatori invites us in. He gives Farfarello a short glare , checking for sharp objects I think. He's an idiot. Even if he thinks Farfarello doesn't hold anything sharp with him , his very wrong ! I tend to think sometimes that he has a sharp blade even under his tongue.  
  
Brad is sitting near the window , the faded evening's light giving his face a weird color. He really must have had a bad endless discussion with Takatori by the way he looks. Even more serious than he usually is.  
  
" Okay , now that you're all here, I can tell all of you how irresponsible you are !"  
  
Uh.well...that's something new !  
  
Takatori sits at his desk , looking at us like we are some useless junk. I HATE when someone looks up on me ! I wish I could screw his mind a bit..just a bit...  
  
" So , now you've lost a member and I find out about it only after 9 months ?! " He's starting to scream...man ,he has such a disturbing voice when he screams.  
  
" I won't even ask what the hell happened to you ! I don't care now , what's gone is gone ! But the fact you hidden this from me is what makes me wonder if there also is something else you haven't told me." He looks suspiciously at Brad. And at me. " But.I'll try to give that a rest. For a while. But you have to repair your mistake."  
  
Brad rises his head. He doesn't understand this more than I do.  
  
" You've lost an important member of your team. Not only someone with a special power , but also with a very God damned good fighting skills! We can't afford for something like that to turn against us." He turns his chair with his back at us. " I want you.any of you.."  
  
He turns and looks at me.  
  
". to kill her."  
  
WHAT ??! WHAT DID HE JUST SAID ?!  
  
// Jesus Christ Schuldig ! Stop screaming in my head ! // Nagi screams in mine.  
  
I look at Brad. What can I say ? He's even more shocked than I am !  
  
" To do what ? " He finally asks.  
  
" As you heard. I don't afford such a danger around ."  
  
" No , you don't understand ! She doesn't represent any danger to anyone ! "  
  
" Don't you dare to rise your tone on me Crawford ! You will kill her ! And that's an order ! Good day !"  
  
Takatori screams and opens us the door. Nagi didn't or couldn't tell a word. Farfarello became unusually non-movemental and Brad took the lead and made us all go outside.  
  
We entered the elevator , no body saying anything. While we were going down I finally dared:  
  
" No. I'm not doing this."  
  
" An order is an order Schuldig. " He said to me.  
  
" Whatever. No."  
  
Brad gave us all a long glare. His eyes stopped at Nagi for a while. Then it went down on the floor. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to regain his calm and cold voice.  
  
" Fine." He finally said. " She works with WeiB." I rised my eyebrow. " Don't give me that look. I know she does. And as far as I know , WeiB have a mission tonight and maybe she'll be there with theme."  
  
" Uh-uh! " I started." I'm not laying one hand on her ! "  
  
He looked at me over his glass's black thin edge.  
  
" Are you getting soft Schuldig ? " He smirked.  
  
" None of your fucking business." I replied ." I don't kill my teammates !"  
  
"Hahahaha...than leave it all to me then . If none of you wants to do anything about it , step away. I'll take care of it tonight."  
  
What..? What did he just said ? Is he mad ?  
  
The doors from the elevator open , showing us a large hallway leading outside. Trough the dark glass I can see it started snowing outside again.  
  
Before I can do anything , Brad turns to me.  
  
" And don't you dare screw with my mind."  
  
And he walks away , with Nagi and Farfarello behind him , leaving me in front of the elevator , standing there , like an idiot. 


	18. Hate=Love

I Ain't Missing You at All.  
  
I think this is Chapter 18  
  
Ken stepped in. He never really entered her room before. It was clean and simple, a bed, a desk and a closet . Not that Angelina had many clothes. She usually dressed simple in dark colors and preferred Jeans over any other clothing. And T-shirts too.  
  
But looking at her now , Ken didn't saw the young woman he used to. Her eyes grew darker and she looked different.  
  
" Fine. So you wanna find out what is wrong with me, huh ? "  
  
She looked vulnerable in a way..  
  
" I'm not forcing you or."  
  
" It's okay. This had to come to an end anyway. "  
  
She took a deep breath and calculated every word she had to say , afraid not to make a confusion or causing a panic attack from Ken. What she had to say was kind of.well.disturbing. Even tough there passed a couple of years since it stopped happening and she ran away.  
  
" Uh..." She sat on the bed ." You may have noticed that sometimes it looks like I'm from another world and lose control and just stay there, not being able to speak and stuff.."  
  
" Yeah.that's why I want to talk with you. I want to.."  
  
"..know what's wrong. " She continued for him." It's hard for me to speak about it so I guess I'll just have to spit it out in simple words then."  
  
Silence. Ken waited. And waited. That could only mean it's a bad thing. Maybe it was better for him not to ask. Did he REALLY had to know ?  
  
" Uh.my..Um.you noticed today that I kinda' freaked when I looked at Aya .."  
  
Ken headed for the desk and leaned on it.  
  
" Yeah.."  
  
" It was because he remembered me of my father."  
  
"And..."  
  
She paused for a second,hesitating.  
  
" And my father abused me when I was little."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Omi took a break from his work. He really didn't needed to surf the net before a mission , it was too exhausting . He stretched on his rotating chair and turned to the window . Man...how come every time they had something to do it weather rained or snowed ?  
  
He opened a drawer . There , wrapped in black silk, his shiny darts , and under his bed laid also wrapped in a soft material his crossbow . He sometimes felt guilty for all the lives he took with these darts . But he still caressed theme every time he saw theme . This was the thing he knew how to do best . He was an assassin.  
  
He wondered if it would have been different if he never killed before. What was the feeling of being innocent ? All the people he knew, besides his schoolmates , killed someone or harmed someone. His teachers thought he was such a sweet child.  
  
Angel by day , devil by night . He smiled at that thought.  
  
// Flashback //  
  
Night. A young boy walks trough the park alone, with his hands deep into his pockets. He hears silent steps from behind him and turns fast , ready to attack.  
  
But , heading towards him comes a longhaired shilouette dressed in jeans and a long coat.  
  
" Hey..."  
  
She waved .  
  
" Hey there Omi-kun."  
  
" What are you doing here ? "  
  
" Dunno...I noticed you were sad and not your usual self... Maybe I can cheer you up ? "  
  
Omi laughed. Not a laugh from the heart , a laugh just for the sake of a laugh.  
  
" I don't think so. But really, I'm okay."  
  
" Then , you don't mind me walking with you? "  
  
" Not at all."  
  
She then took him by the arm , smiling and started walking slowly.  
  
" But, still there is something that bothers you , isn't it ? "  
  
" I don't know . Did you ever felt guilty for something that you should do , but didn't really wanted to ? "  
  
" All the time . "  
  
He looked at her. She didn't. She was just looking forward and kept her walking.  
  
" It's because of the killing , isn't it Omi - kun ? "  
  
" Yeah.."  
  
" You know , they say it's not right to kill but , still..I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore Omi . "  
  
" I guess sometimes it's for the best to follow what your heart says instead of playing by the rules."  
  
She laughed.  
  
" You rebel ! How was that..rules are made to be broken , huh ? "  
  
She laughed again , her laughter breaking the silence of the park. So he laughed too.  
  
// end flashback //  
  
He had lots of moments when he thought about killing , but in the end he always ended up not caring at all. What was the use anyway ?  
  
He didn't knew if she had the same thoughts. And she started acting so strange...besides Ken , Angelina was his best friend . She was funny and outgoing . Sometimes . But she mostly liked to stay indoors , reading or cooking. She even watched anime sometimes.  
  
Omi smiled. She acted like such a child sometimes . But she was not an airhead . She was , but only when she had to.  
  
She wanted to come with theme in the mission tonight . She rarely went with theme , mostly because of Aya's protests , but she was helpful. Maybe she felt like the 5th wheel or something . Well , maybe living between boys makes you feel so .  
  
She wanted to help theme every time and with whatever she could . But he had a bad feeling about the mission tonight.  
  
  
  
* * * " I'm sorry I think I went deaf and I didn't heard you well.." " It's true.but I'm over it now..It's okay . "  
  
" I'm so sorry . I shouldn't asked.."  
  
" No , it's okay . Maybe it's better for me to talk about it now."  
  
Ken stood in confusion . How could she just stay there talking about this saying she's 'over it ' ?  
  
" Angie , no one is truly ' over it ' . "  
  
" Okay , maybe not really over it , but it passed. It was a long time ago . " She smiled.  
  
If she faked another smile Ken swore he's going to kill her on the spot.  
  
" Why do you always act like this ? "  
  
Angie looked at him .  
  
" How ? "  
  
" You know , all this tough-girl type. Why don't you never ask a friend's help ? "  
  
" What are you talking about ? I'm fine.I."  
  
" No , you're not ! You wear this mask of a happy girl but you never accept to help with someone about your problems ."  
  
Angie clutched her hand in a fist and rose from the bed.  
  
"Oh Shut up ! "  
  
" No ! I'm tired of shutting up ! Now I am going to say something ! YOU are going to listen to ME now ! " He said pointing to him and her .  
  
He headed his finger towards Angie pushing her while articulating every 'you' and ' I '.  
  
" YOU always have to act brave, while YOU said I have to get rid of the ghosts of MY past , but YOU NEVER got rid of YOUR OWN ! Why do act so cheerful when you're truly crying ? YOU NEVER accept anyone's help , acting like I-never-cry type ! "  
  
" I.."  
  
". You should try to be more like YOU not like the mask you want !! "  
  
Angie tripped and fell on the bed . Ken breathed fast because of the screaming .  
  
Who the heck talked ?? ! THAT man was not Ken !  
  
They stood there looking at each other , until Angie rose nervously and she pushed Ken .  
  
" Why the hell do YOU care ? !"  
  
Right then , the door opened and Omi shyly showed his head.  
  
" Hey.are you 'kay ? I heard screams and ..."  
  
" GET OUT ! " They both screamed.  
  
Omi shut the door fast , slamming it.  
  
Youji stretched on the couch .  
  
" What's going on there , kid ? ' He asked Omi that came on the hallway.  
  
" Dunno.I'm too shocked ." He responded.  
  
Ken and Angie were not a pretty sight when they were angry . Both Capricorn . This fight is going to last forever .  
  
  
  
They both gazed at each other for a while.  
  
" It's disgusting how much I hate and love you in the same time. " She whispered.  
  
" I know . Me too." He replied.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then , suddenly , without notice , Angie jumped into his arms, causing him to lean on the wall. He was taller than she was, so she could rest her head on his chest . She glared at him , looking up to his face before giving him a short kiss and going back into his arms .  
  
" I still hate you , you know ." She said.  
  
" Fine . Me too. " He said while resting his face in her hair. It smelled like roses. She used that roses shampoo she liked so much .  
  
Angie wanted to rest there with him forever. Alone, just the two of theme , no , eating , no sleeping , just resting . She felt protected with him.  
  
What about Nagi ? She cared about him too . But in what way ? She didn't knew, she didn't had any idea. She felt dizzy and tired . She didn't knew why . She just wanted to sleep forever. 


	19. Dark Hours

A/N : Listen to some hard rock on the fighting part. It's gonna have a better effect . Yeah.I'm musical obsessed, I can't write if I don't have music, and I suggest you to listen too when you read it ^_^ I'm listening to my WeiB Mp3 , the rock ones. Hey , does anybody know by any chance , " Southpaw Boxer : is by any chance Brad's other image song or something ? Enjoy !  
  
  
  
  
  
I Ain't Missing You At All.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Overwhelming night . From time to time a flashy light caught her eye , but didn't last long. She crawled slowly up on the Fence. Thank Gods it wasn't full with electricity. She jumped on the ground and stood a moment stone -like.  
  
Nothing. Silence. No other sound besides her fast heartbeats.  
  
It's been a while since she wasn't in a mission and the adrenaline was rushing trough her body with the speed of light.  
  
She straighten up from the attack position she was in and looked around. She was in open field. She hated open fields. They made her nervous.  
  
Without waiting for the shadows behind her she suddenly started to run towards the big building and she didn't stopped until she reached for its walls where she stood silent , in the shadows.  
  
A tall shadow followed her with the same speed and leaned on the wall.  
  
" Kid, you're going to give Aya a heart attack if you do that again ." The tall blonde next to her whispered.  
  
" Do what ? "  
  
" Do anything without his orders . Don't go in the lead like that , he hates it."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Three other men followed , the tiger-clawed man stood beside her ,claws sparking in some random faded lights.  
  
" What now ? "  
  
" Omi , are these working ? " Aya asked Omi fixing his microphone.  
  
" They should."  
  
" They should ? Whatever. Everyone now move on the roof . Everyone knows the plan ? "  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
" Move."  
  
Aya got up on the emergency staircase , watching every step so he won't make noise . After him followed in order Youji , Angie , Ken and last Omi who was trying to turn on some equipment he was suppose to use with the computers in the building.  
  
He still had the feeling that this mission was more than it should have been . He didn't knew why tough.  
  
In the moment they reached the roof Aya made some signs with his hands witch Angelina couldn't understand . Then Ken grabbed her by the arm.  
  
" Wha - - ?"  
  
" Shhhh.you're coming with me . We're all splitting up. Omi will take care of the surveillance system and Youji with Aya go and search for some documents"  
  
" And us ? "  
  
" We look for the documents in the west side of the building. C'mon !"  
  
And they both started heading towards the door witch lead into a long hall. The hallway looked like a prison's in the blue faded light that came trough the windows in their left side. On the right , just some doors with various numbers and names . The neon lights were off , and no one seemed to be around.  
  
Ken turned to Angie.  
  
" From now on , even if we get separated or not , address to me in the microphone as Siberian , 'kay ? "  
  
She shook her head.  
  
" Let's look for a room with documents and paper stuff."  
  
They started wondering trough the hallway reading the inscriptions on every door . Most of theme really didn't existed in their vocabulary tough.  
  
Suddenly, Angie noticed a camera targeting the exact spot they were in. The bad thing was that it was on !  
  
" Siberian ! Look !"  
  
He rose his head and slowly started heading to a shadowed corner in witch the camera won't see theme.  
  
" What now ? " She whispered.  
  
" I- I don't know ! Omi should of taken care of this until now ! "  
  
" Do you think something is wrong ? "  
  
" No.I don't think so...Maybe we should just wait for a couple of seconds."  
  
And they did.  
  
Tension grew with every second that passed, but nothing happened. The red light was still on , and the camera kept on moving and watching every movement on the hallway .  
  
Ken gave a gaze at his hand clock. They stood there for almost 3 minutes. Something had to be wrong , maybe Omi's stuff went down or something. Angie saw the look upon his face and she started getting worried too. What should they do now ?  
  
  
  
// 10 minutes earlier //  
  
The two guards in front of the security room were finished with Omi's darts in a matter of seconds. He slowly entered the room witch was lightened only by the blue light of the 3 computers and the surveillance cameras .  
  
He connected his laptop to a muff he found free and turned it on.  
  
The connection was working slower than he expected . That was weird, but finally he got the controls of the surveillance cameras.  
  
Suddenly something hard hit him behind his neck and he fell unconscious on the cold floor.  
  
// present time//  
  
Omi opened his eyes. Man his head hurt !  
  
He looked around trying to realize what happened to him. He was in a dark room , with his hands tied behind his back .The security room .  
  
The surveillance cameras were still on . Someone tried to sabotage their mission !  
  
Suddenly he saw someone moving on the screen. Aya was walking somewhere in a hallway with his katana hanging from his hands , and he didn't noticed a shadow coming from behind him and attacking him. The man behind him hit him in the back and Aya fell on the floor , also getting a punch in the face and a final hit that made his mouth bleed.  
  
The movement moved to another camera where he noticed Youji fighting with the Irishman that tried to cut him with his knife.  
  
On the other camera, Aya rose and tried to hit the other red head with his katana but when he wanted to split the man in two he grabbed the katana between his hands ans smirked at the surprised face of Aya . He pushed it back , not minding that the sharp blade cut his hands.  
  
On the other part , Youji was injured and so was the Irishman.  
  
Suddenly Omi realized that the other two Schwarz were missing from the picture : Crawford and Nagi.  
  
He hardly managed to rose and watched the screens. No trace of none of theme, not even Angie or Ken . Something was wrong then !  
  
He moved so that his jacket could reveal his darts , but no little surprise on his face when he realized that he had none ! They must of got theme out. Damn theme !  
  
*  
  
The tall man moved slowly towards the hallway, and stopped in the corner . He heard some movements and he knew he finally found who he was looking for. He smirked.  
  
On the other side of the wall , Ken got his tiger claws ready to split the camera in two , while Angelina got her knife out of her pocket. At the end of it a little silver cross was hanging.  
  
" Ready ? "  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Before Ken could do something , he found himself pushed into a wall, almost crushed by the power that pushed him. He opened his eyes, the last thing he could see was a young boy in a dark gray coat that had his hand towards him before he would be smashed again , and again and again. It was a power witch he could not resist and he felt like his back bones are going to be turned into dust sooner or later.  
  
Angelina tried to scream something at the young boy , but someone grabbed her and dragged her after the corner and pushed her somewhere in a wall.  
  
She looked at him while clutching her hand on the knife.  
  
" Brad ! "  
  
He smirked.  
  
" Glad to see you still remember me !"  
  
" What do you want ? "  
  
" I have direct orders to kill you ."  
  
" You have.WHAT ? !"  
  
Before she could get and answer she saw the big hand trying to hit her , but she ducked it in time and took a spin and switched places with the brunette .  
  
" I don't want to kill you or anybody ! " She yelled.  
  
He didn't replied . He just stood there for a couple of seconds before starting to run towards her . He almost punched her face but she hit him with her leg in the chest, and backed away from him while he stumbled almost falling trough the hallway.  
  
She looked at him in disgust. What the hell was he doing ? She didn't do anything to him !  
  
He turned , a bit dizzy at her.  
  
" Go away ! I didn't do anything to you !"  
  
" Sorry , direct orders ! "  
  
He said and headed again towards her , running . Angie stretched her hand in front of her. She was afraid she'll hurt Brad , but it was necessary. Brad kept on running towards her ready to hit her in the face.  
  
" STOP !"  
  
Nothing happened and she felt the hard hit in her face and fell down , hitting the floor hard. What happened ? Why her telekinesis didn't worked ?  
  
She didn't had the time to wonder that so she rose fast , with her lip bleeding and hit Brad who stood over her with the foot in the back , and fast with the other foot in his chest.  
  
She regretted it, but it was a must do.  
  
She tried to concentrate again to put Brad down for good with her power, but it didn't moved an inch.  
  
Brad smirked while rising.  
  
" No hope sugar . Two telekinetics in one room is enough. The one with the biggest power absorbs the other's . "  
  
" Nagi..he wouldn't..."  
  
" Not like he knows tough.." He said sweeping a trail of blood off his face.  
  
" You bastard !"  
  
She threw the knife towards him , but he saw it in one flash and just stepped aside from it , the knife hitting the wall deep and fell on the floor.  
  
She breathed heavily. If Brad wanted to kill her there was no escape. Heck the man could see in the future and he was an ex boxer ! She stood no chance. She had her training , but she wasn't so good at hitting with her knuckles . But there was nothing she could do.  
  
She got into fighting stance , clutching her fists hard, her whole body becoming tense.  
  
Brad smirked and took his fighting position too. He knew it would come to this sooner or later , so he left his glasses at home, his eyes looking extremely frightening from behind the black bangs of Brad's hair.  
  
Brad tried to hit with his left but Angie hit him with her leg in the abdomen , Brad crouching for a second. He must of seen that coming , her legs were pure living moving fucking steel !  
  
She stepped aside. It hurt her hurting him. It wasn't right !  
  
" Brad , I don't wanna fight you !"  
  
" Hahaha..getting soft missy ? " He KNEW he hit her in her weak point : her ego . Telling her she got soft it was like telling Mike Tyson he's no good and next you'd find yourself with a broken leg and a mutilated face.  
  
He saw her coming and caught her leg between his hands . She was stuck. Damn , she hated when this happened to her. Brad could easily break her leg in that moment and get rid of her after she was down , so she finally stretched her hand and hit his face before he could see it coming, that made him let her leg go.  
  
Her hand was busted. Brad had the bones face of a boxer , hard and rough . Her hand hurt. He moved his jaw with his hand , fixing it up . There was one thing he knew : Angie didn't had much stability on one leg if she hit more than twice.  
  
He pretended to hit her and she tried to hit him a couple of times , and when she let her leg down he pushed her into the wall and caught her by the neck rising her higher and higher until her legs didn't touched the ground. She felt like choking.. She desperately tried to get his hands off her neck , but nothing worked so she tried to hit him with her legs , but he blocked theme with his hand .  
  
He gazed at her with emotionless eyes .  
  
" I could kill you right now." She wanted to say something , but her vocal cords were not quite working in that moment.  
  
" Smash you in a wall , strangle you , beat you to death , you name it. Takatori didn't really explained me how to do it exactly. "  
  
He suddenly let her go and she fell on the floor coughing violently.  
  
He rose her chin and looked at her , frightening her to the bone.  
  
" If I fail, tomorrow there will be a whole paid killers team searching Tokyo around for you . Takatori really wants you out of this town . "  
  
He paused, still looking at her.  
  
" And he WILL find you , and he WILL kill you as soon as he sees you. You'll have no way out , you don't even have legal age or parents who could take care of you they're too dug up in their own problems with the beatings , aren't they ? "  
  
She looked at him in shock.  
  
" I know honey . I know EVERYTHING about you."  
  
She thought she stopped breathing .  
  
" It was necessary for the cameras." He told her pointing towards the surveillance camera witch light was off.. " It stopped the moment I caught you."  
  
She blinked. She didn't understood anything.  
  
" You have nothing to do in Tokyo . Takatori waits for my report ." He kissed her on the forehead. " Go. Run from this city tonight , as soon as you can , g back to America . Not even your Weiss kitty can protect you tomorrow."  
  
Everything was a setup for her to get away from Takatori ? She looked towards the hallway from where she was dragged from by Brad earlier. No sound.  
  
" Don't worry , the kitties are fine . I think .."  
  
*  
  
Omi went desperate when the transmission of all cameras went off and he saw nothing except the blank screen. He crawled all around the room until he finally got some screwdriver he found and cut his rope and got the duct tape off his mouth. He grabbed his crossbow and hit the door until he opened it. The hallway was empty and he rushed towards where he heard Ken screaming.  
  
There he saw the small Telekinetic flying Ken trough the room , his gray coat was a bit ripped , that meant Ken hurt him a bit. He pointed his crossbow towards him , targeting when he suddenly felt a gun in his back.  
  
  
  
He froze when he heard the nasal voice behind him.  
  
" Move and you die."  
  
And then he heard him saying slowly, maybe in a microphone to the Prodigy :  
  
" Move Prodigy, our work is done."  
  
The Telekinetic turned as nothing was wrong and headed towards Schuldig , giving Omi a faded smirk, and they both disappeared trough the door that lead to the roof.  
  
Omi ran to Ken:  
  
" Jesus are you okay ? "  
  
" I'm fine I think ! Someone took Angie !"  
  
Noises were heard and the other two young men appeared in front of theme , heavily breathing , injured , but not badly.  
  
" Are you okay ? "  
  
" Yes, what were THEY doing here ? "  
  
" I don't know Omi . " Aya said. He scanned the whole hallway." Where's Angelina ? "  
  
Ken moved his head looking after her,.  
  
' She was here a moment ago ! Someone grabbed her and took her somewhere !"  
  
He rose and headed for the next hallway.  
  
Nothing , just scratches of a fight and a knife laying on the floor. HER knife ! Ken took it. No traces of blood, not on the knife , nor around the hallway.  
  
" ANGELINAAAAAAAA!! " He screamed.  
  
Youji grabbed him and put his hand on his mouth.  
  
" Shut up you idiot !"  
  
Then , the voices of some guards were heard behind theme.  
  
" Let's go ! everybody out !" Aya ordered , and they all started running trough the hallway , heading for the last floor.  
  
They heard some more guards coming from in front of theme. They were in the middle with no way out.  
  
" What now Aya ? " Omi screamed.  
  
Youji turned all around the place , in circle until he approached the window and looked outside. About what , 2-3 m down ? It was grass, so it had to be soft ground, no cement.  
  
" Ah.fuck !" He shook his head before he got a few steps back and he ran towards the window with the hands covering his face and went right trough it !  
  
He fell on the ground , his clothes full of little pieces of broken glass , his sleeves ripped.  
  
Soon after him Ken went next then the tow other men , Aya and Omi and after that they started running in the open field towards the high fence and climbed on it running far and far away , their dark shadows getting slowly lost in the darkness of the city.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" The fucking bastards ! " Youji screamed as he fell on the couch breathing heavily " What were they looking there ? "  
  
" I think they got Angie . " Omi replied searching for the First Aid box in the bathroom.  
  
Ken fell next to Youji as Aya threw some documents on the table like he wanted to rip theme off on the spot.  
  
" We've got the documents."  
  
" I-I'm gonna go after theme ! And.And I'm gonna get her.back !" Ken breathed , full of anger.  
  
Youji pushed him violently .  
  
" Fucking shut up ! If she was took by Takatori she's dead by now !"  
  
" What ? "  
  
' She ..She ran away from the group. Takatori considers her now a threat to him and his groups., don't you understand that ? She's gone !" Youji swallowed .  
  
" NO ! No, she's alive !" Ken rose from the couch screaming.  
  
" Stay down !" Aya found himself screaming at him .  
  
Ken didn't protested. He wanted to cry and let it all out , but something told him she was alive. Or it was just him who wanted to believe that ? 


	20. Perfect Stranger

This Chapie was the result of me+ Winamp+ The song "Perfect Stranger" , of course one of the Weiss songs. I've worked my ass off today to finish the 19th Chapter you just read, and I plan to do even best than the 19th with this one.It means a lot to me t make a 20 Chapters fic. It's amazing , and I wish to thank again to everyone who read, gave me suggestions and reviewed . THANK YOU VERY MUCH , it got me going with this fic.  
  
A/N : // Angie's thoughts//  
  
I Ain't Missing You At All...  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Suddenly it started raining , just like that , out of nowhere. The hurried steps were heard on the wet asphalt as she kept on running and running trough the darkness of the city Rain was hitting her face and stinging her cheeks , but she didn't cared anymore, her life was at stake .  
  
She could already hear the hurried steps of the killers following her , even if she knew they wouldn't invade the city until light or the next night will come.  
  
Downtown , at the bus Station in locker 8 awaited her things , so she was told . She didn't realized when everything turned upside down .  
  
Next she was running for the life of other in order to kill theme and now she was running to desperately try to save hers.  
  
The neon lights lighted her way , and the lights deformed by the continuing dripping of the rain drops were spinning around like a rollercoaster. Once again , for the second time in her life she had to live it all behind. But this time she had to leave the people she cared the most. That happens when you step with the left foot in your life.  
  
Her hair was wet and her shoes were full with cold water because of the water she stepped in . She didn't cared. Her heart hurt so much .  
  
But she continued running , heartache , lung ache , no matter what , from now on she was labeled as renegade or something similar.  
  
She passed the corner and finally saw the bus station , and she headed for it , never minding the people that stared at her because of the mud on her pans and sport shoes and her wet clothes.  
  
She was a mess, but she didn't expected rain in a winter night . The snow mixed with the rain and the mud outside . In a matter of days is going to be New Year's Eve and what was she doing ? She wasn't making cookies she was running to save her life .  
  
She headed for the locker with number 8. It was locked. What now ?  
  
A tall woman , dressed in jeans headed towards her.  
  
" Are you Angelina ? " She asked.  
  
" Yes.."  
  
She looked deep into her jeans pocket and handed her a silvery key.  
  
" I think this is for you." She said and left like nothing happened.  
  
Angie opened the locker's door and got the blue bag outside, and sat on a bench and opened it. Some of her clothes , and on theme, some money packed in a bus ticket to an airport somewhere outside Tokyo . She grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom with it and closed the door behind her with the lock.  
  
She changed fast in a new pair of black jeans and a blue sweater and put her latex black jacket on her. She had nothing to dry her hair with tough. It didn't matter anyway. Between the money she noticed the photo with her Brad and Nagi ,and behind it, something shiny and colored. New ID's . Fake ID's .  
  
She took theme and stashed in her pocket and headed for the bench to wait for her bus, but in the same second a navy-blue bus stopped and everyone headed for it out , in the open rain.  
  
She got there last, and got up , heading on one of the last seats , in the back of the bus. She felt so strange while looking outside the window at the rain falling and the dirty ground.  
  
Was this real ? Everything felt unreal, and spinning , like in a blurry dream from witch you can't understand anything.  
  
Someone came to her, a shadow, someone in a navy-blue shirt.  
  
" Your ticket, and ID miss ? " A manly yet soft voice asked in Japanese.  
  
" Hm? Oh." She got theme out and handed theme to the man.  
  
Was it real ?  
  
" They're okay , miss Jordan, have a nice trip !"  
  
Jordan ?  
  
She looked at the ID . Andrea Jordan. Age: 17 Address : No. 45 , 25th Street , New York , USA .  
  
She didn't even had the power to smile. Heck , she didn't had the power to do anything. She just pushed the ID in her pocket and wrapped her hands around her, trying to make herself a bit hot. She leaned her head on the cold window. It seemed unreal.unreal..maybe she was dreaming..  
  
And she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
" Miss...Miss, wake up, we're at the airport." The voice waked her up.  
  
She gazed at the sight she saw trough the blurry window. An airport, some flashy lights , some random people. She took some spare seconds to remind what was she doing there.  
  
" Oh , thank you..."  
  
And she got her bag and stepped out of the bus , in the still cold rain falling from the sky. She didn't even realized when she checked in with a ticket , when she heard the voice announcing the airplane's arrival , she only found herself , at 3: 34 in the morning walking trough the long corridor leading to the track where the white Boeing waited for its passagers .  
  
Everyone looked weird in the almost non-existent light on the track. Some lights from inside the airplane and the track's read ones flashing in her eyes. She felt dizzy.  
  
She stopped for a second in the middle of the track and rose her head and let the rain fall on her face. So hot and yet so cold..  
  
  
  
// I wish I could turn back time and rewrite history. My history , everything I have done . I wish I could see who you really were Brad , I wish I didn't fell for anyone but you.  
  
I'm leaving over the Ocean , and over half of the world, but I can't never really escape you , can I ? Damn you...  
  
I will miss you so much...Now I know who you are , but I still can't explain why you acted like that. But the truth lies now in front of me and I can't really deny it, huh ? You cared and you loved me , but in your own special way.  
  
I'm such a fool.  
  
I gave it all away because of my ego and memories . I had to let theme go , now I realize that I did , but when I finally did , it was too late..I'm so sorry..I hope you will forgive me..  
  
Nothing has a happy end, doesn't it ? Guess this is real life after all . //  
  
She opened her eyes and looked forward to the airplane waiting for her. A tear fell from her eye as she started heading towards it , trough the endless rain.  
  
// I know I will miss you , no matter what . But the only thing I can do now is lie to myself . It's a straight faced lie , I know it. But maybe is for good to keep lying to myself isn't it? So...I Ain't missing you at all...//  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
